our chosen paths
by ilovedreamsandlove
Summary: After Lisanna arrived Lucy started to feel that her friends had forgotten her. Soon the others decided she wasn't strong enough to do missions with them, trading her for Lisanna. Lucy feeling betrayed decided to become stronger, making a decision that would change her life. not been able to see her friends, travelling to the "end" of the world, will change Lucy forever.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 "betrayal"

Lucy's PVO

It was midsummer, the weather was hot and humid; the shirt stuck to my back, I was panting. I Lucy Heartfillia had won against Natsu Dragneel. How I did it? I have no clue.

_Three hours before the event_

I woke up, the sun was shining and everything seemed perfect, I changed and went to the guild. When I arrived, Natsu, Erza and Gray were around their new favorite person: Lisanna. As much as I wanted to be friends with her, I just couldn't, she was nice and all but I couldn't stand the idea that she was taking my new family away from me; literally.

I sat at the bar and talked to Mira, she also seemed mesmerized by the white haired "witch". Again I walked to where Cana and Juvia where sitting, I started to talk to them but the only thing they talked about is how much they enjoyed going shopping with Lisanna. My temper was running short, so I decided to walk outside and cool myself, when suddenly Natsu, holding hands with Lisanna, appeared before me; he was a bit hesitant but said: _"hey Lucy I was wondering if…um…"_

"_What is it?"_

"_If you could fly solo for a while, after all we really want to do a mission with Lisanna, to catch up"_

I was shocked I clenched my fists but I smiled innocently and said: _"sure why not, it's nice to take a break from you three morons"._

Oh I wasn't supposed to say that,

"_Lucy, are you okay?"_

"_Why do you say that, I am completely fine, see?"_

I jumped around and made a funny dance, Natsu with worried eyes alleged: "_if you say so, but if you are not okay with us going with Lisanna just…."_

Erza who was a little pissed by my comment, interrupted him and _said "Natsu drop it, it's a really hard mission she wouldn't be able to handle it"._

I couldn't believe it, my body was stiff, I could feel my nails digging into my palm; a hand touched my shoulder it was Mira, with a kind smile she whispered _"it's true, Lucy"._

Why was everyone turning against me! I moved away from Mira and ran to the Master's office, maybe I would regret what I was about to do but… I was too hurt to think straight.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys :), this is the second chapter of my story, hope you enjoy it! Also if it isn't to much to ask please leave any comments, I would really like to know what you think! In this chapter the fight between Natsu and Lucy is explain.**

Chapter 2 "strength"

I went in, like a wild beast, the master surprised to see me in such state, said: _"what's wrong_"

"_I want to become strong, like Laxus"_

"_Lucy for you right now to achieve that power is…"_

"_Don't say impossible, didn't you say that if we really tried we could do anything?"_

"_Still that requires time and practice; you wouldn't be able to do anything apart from training, it would take a few years"_

"_I don't care, I don't want to be a load anymore, I want to be someone people can depend on"_

"_I see, well then, I know someone that can train you to become extremely strong, but I would have to take your guild mark away"_

I hugged my hand, my guild mark, no it meant so much to me, all those nights I spent dreaming of getting it and now … but still I wanted to be strong.

"_Fine"_

He was surprised, he thought that it would make me doubt my decision but it didn't, he rubbed his head, took a dusty piece of paper form a shelf and gave it to me, then he took away my guild mark…..

I went home without stopping to talk to anyone, Natsu tried again to talk to me, but I gave him an evil look.

I looked through the piece of paper, it was a map, with instructions on how to get to my destination, " the life sucker castle" the name wasn't very comforting but whatever, after everything I had gone thru a simple name wasn't going to scare me.

A few minutes passed, while I packed, when Natsu and the other came rushing in,

"_We heard from the master you where leaving!" _Natsu cried with a sad yet shocked tone.

"_I am" I said with new found confidence._

"_Lucy you are not weak"_

"I am Natsu, then why would you want me off your team?"

"_We don't want you off!"_ Said Erza with a hurt expression, I could see she regretted what she had said before, I also regretted what I said, but I did not care.

"_Battle me then!" _

We all looked at Natsu with surprise, was he serious? He looked at us with and nodded; he was extremely serious about what he had said, and he did not intend to back down on his offe.

"_What?" _inquired Gray, he always thought Natsu was a bit crazy but this idea just confirmed it,

"_That way you'll see that you are not weak"_

"_Natsu I don't think it's a good idea, she could get hurt" _the others expressed with concern, looking at me with sympathy.

Again does comments, it did it again, out of impulse I said _"I accept"_

Erza and Gray looked at each other; they probably thought I was crazy too.

I didn't care, we ran outside. Everyone from the guild was surrounding us, I could hear them say that I was insane to accept this challenge, even the master came to watch

"_All right!"_ said Natsu. We started fighting, I could tell he was going easy on me, I used my whip, trying to preserve my magical power, I called Sagittarius and Loke, Sagittarius was knocked out, but Loke evaded each of Natu's attacks swiftly, I called Virgo, she went underground and reappeared right under neat Natsu, he tripped and Loke used his power on him; he was out.

I had won.

**I know the ending of this chapter was a bit off, I didn't want to give too much of the story away. But I hope you liked it! For next chapter probably new characters will be incorporated! Hope you like them. i know it was short, I didn't want to make it too long but I promise that for next chapter there will be more text!**


	3. Chapter 3

**In this chapter Lucy will realize something from her and Natsu's fight that will make her even madder! Also a new character will appear, it's not a character from the book, so if you have any suggestions please tell me!**

Chapter 3 Aisse

Everyone was shocked, I was too. When an abrupt realization came to my mind: he had let me won; of course the so powerful salamander wouldn't have lost that easily. Tears started to wedge on my eyes, Loke came to my side worried, I looked at him, he too concluded the same thing; he looked at Natsu angrily I grabbed his shoulder stopping him, after all I didn't want to cause a scene. He took a long breathe and disappeared. Great, I had to face all this people alone and take the final decision….

Natsu stood up and said cheerfully: _"you won, so that means you stay right?"_

"_No that means I go"_

"_What?"_ He exclaimed angrily; he probably thought that after getting badly bruised and losing a battle I would change my decision.

He looked confused; I smiled widely and said I don't keep promises to cheaters.

He opened his eyes really wide, he didn't expect me to pull that one on him; he was speechless, I had caught him.

"_Lucy no, you are…"_

"_Stupid, who would fall for that? I didn't think that low of you!"_

He was about to speak, again, but tears started streaming down my face, that shut him up. He had betrayed me in the worst possible way, to look down on me to let me win for pity! He knew what he had done, everyone knew, but no one stood up for me, or tried to comfort me.

Happy who had been a bit distant came to my side and hugged my leg, but I kicked him away. It was a horrible thing to do, but my heart had been stabbed too many times and I was too emotional to think straight. Natsu picked Happy up, he too was in floods of tears like me and he kept on saying: _"Lucy was meaaan to me! But Natsu I don't want her to leave"_

After I heard him cry for a while and my tears stopped I rubbed my hand against my eyes and walked away, the worst thing was no one tried to stop me and that hurt.

I went home and picked up my bags, Virgo and Loke appeared instantly, they were worried about me but I did a forced gate closure. I didn't have the heart or mind to talk to anyone.

I bid farewell to landlady, and walked to the train station, I took a train that took me close to the mountains where the castle was located. When the engine started, I looked out the window to entertain myself but I couldn't keep my eyes open, I was tired after all the emotional breakdowns I had had. When I woke up we were close to the station and I found someone had put a blanket on me, it smelled familiar; probably it had been Loke or Virgo, I thought of one other person, but as soon as the image came to my mind, I brushed it off; it couldn't be.

_Two days later_

After getting off the train I fallowed the map, it had been two days and I couldn't find it, I was tired, thirsty and hurt. Plus my head was about to explode, the weather was too hot!

Loke came out and said: _"let me carry you"_ he had been extremely worried about me, the past days but I had only brushed him off, I wasn't in a "healthy" state of mind to deal with anyone, specially someone I cared about. I didn't want to hurt him but I ended up hurting him more, probably that is what made my friends pull away.

"_No, I have to do this by myself"_

He was worried but he smiled grimly, again I had hurt him…

"_Okay….um if you…um…. Never mind, good luck then!"_

He was gone.

I kept on walking, I couldn't fell my legs, the burning I had felt when climbing the steep rocks was gone, I was probably working on "pilot mode". And the place was making me crazy! It was too hot and to quiet!

Wait too quiet? That was weird a while ago I could hear the cicadas crying but now….. Nothing. Something was definitely wrong.

I grabbed my keys, prepared for battle, when a person in a black robe appeared,

"_Don't be afraid" the_ person said in a feminine voice, so it was probably a "she"

I sensed her magic; she was powerful, too powerful, so I decided to take her advice and calm myself down, if she was going to do anything, I didn't have the strength to fight her, so it was pointless to prepare for an already lost battle.

She came closer and grabbed my hand, _"you are Lucy right! Soooo pleased to meet you! I am renaissance but you can call me Aisse, I am the owner of the castle you will be staying at, the master told me everything about you!"_

I started to laugh this girl was so childlike and yet she looked my age, she seemed nice, she laughed to and directed me on the opposite direction to the one I was going, apparently I had been going in circles, "so much for having a map" I thought.

"_Okay let's go",_ she said with a happy go lucky attitude, we walked for half an hour and arrived to the darkest, creepiest place I had ever seen. It was full of mean looking statues, the huge gothic style door had two dragons engraved on it, it had four towers and one tall one in the middle. The balconies and windows had iron lances around. _"You own this place?"_

She smiled and then with a poker face said _"I do_", I made a horrified expression and pulled on my hair, when she saw my reaction she laughed, _"It's much better inside"._

**Thank you for reading! I hope you liked it! I really enjoyed writing this chapter and creating Renaissance, I hope in the future chapters we will get to explore her character more! **


	4. Chapter 4

**The 4 chapter already! Thank you all for the reviews and the support, it makes me really happy. Okay so on this chapter Aisse will explain Lucy ONE of the types of magic she will be teaching her, also there will be some moments experienced form Natsu's perspective!**

Chapter 4 Orgon

The inside was completely different; nobody would ever guess that such a nice place was inside that horrible building.

It was full of flowers, and the walls were painted in bright colors, there were strange symbols on the walls, but they gave out a nice feeling, we passed long hallways and corridors and we went into a room. _"this is yours",_ I was amazed; stacks of books were piled up on the sides, the windows were huge, you could see the garden outside, which was extremely weird, there were tall carnivorous plants of all the colors and shapes, there were also many fruit trees; including apples, peaches, pears, etc. there was a small field full of plants and there were pots full of colorful flowers; there was a little pond full of small colorful frogs that jumped up and down between the lotus plants, there were also many ducks and birds around. I looked at the beautiful tropical plants and got a glimpse of a blue tail, my heart skipped a bit but I was probably hallucinating.

I pulled my attention away from the garden and decided to unpack my bag. I stacked some of my books on the dark mahogany table in the middle of the huge room; I placed my most precious items on a small drawer next to the bed. I folded my clothes and placed them in a polished drawer. Most of the furniture in the room, was polished and greased it was perfectly taken care of, just like when I used to live in the big mansion. When I was taking out the box where I usually put the letters I write to my mom, a strange box fell out, it was small and covered in bright red foil paper, it had a card on it; it said "for Lucy, with love" but there was no sender, it was probably Loke who was trying to cheer me up, so I put it on my night table, I would open it later.

I closed the door to my room and looked at the long hallway, I was completely lost; I had forgotten the way Aisse had taken me, I walked for a while but ended up on a very spacious room, it had armors hanging on the wall and there was a stack of lances and swords in one corner, there was a table and on top of it there were maps, and anatomical guides that showed the vital points of your enemy, a dummy was placed in the middle of the room, it had small holes, probably from poking it simultaneously with a sword_. "This girl is probably a professional assassin but covers it with a cheerful, carefree personality"_ I though. When suddenly I heard footsteps, I swallowed hard, and moved back hitting the table with my leg. I was a bit scared and my hands instantly went to my keys; I had to quit that habit of relaying on them for everything. Aisse appeared, she was humming a song in a low voice, she saw me and her eyes brightened, and she ran to me and said: _"where have you been? I have been looking for you everywhere; I thought that you had left!"_

"_No, I accidentally got lost and arrived to this place, what is this anyways?"_

"_This is your second home from now on"_

I looked at the walls, the floor; I sighted, I guess I couldn't expect less if I wanted to become strong.

"_Okay, before we start I will give you a brief overview of the magic you will be learning, so take a sit"_

_I sat down on the only chair in the room._

"_So, basically every being on this planet, alive or not contains energy, this energy can exist because it has been stored or because it is born with, to make it simpler let's say I have a very special necklace, the thoughts and importance that I give to it, make it store energy; energy I sent, only living beings can create this type of energy"_

"_So, hold on, you can create energy?"_

"_Well not really, there are small particle of energy or "light" called Orgon, they float around between dimensions, unless you are trained to see them it's impossible to notice them"_

"_So when you gather this Oregon you get more magic"_

"_no, not like that, okay, living things have an energy field, an aura, and it works like an orbit it attracts things, like Orgon, when you are trained to do so you can power yourself up to a very high level by increasing your aural space therefore attracting more Orgon , you can project energy spheres that can leave the other paralyzed, you can levitate and you can even steal energy from others, leaving them powerless for the amount of time you want; there many things you can do with Orgon, you just have to learn the basics and from there you can discover your own ways"._

"_Wow, why do they never teach us this type of thing? I have never seen a mage that uses this type of magic"_

"_Well aural mages aren't really popular, even though Orgon can make you almost invincible if you are not in a stable state of mind your aura will repulse it, so it's really hard to master"_

"_I see, are you an aural mage?"_

"_I am an Altus mage, I can master any type of magic I want to learn, that is my special ability, but it's nothing really"_

I was jealous of this girl, she made everything look like "it was no big deal" but that kind of ability is very rare, no wonder I felt she was powerful, I wish that one day I could get as strong as her and maybe even beat Erza. I fantasized for a while when Aisse pulled me back to reality, she told me to master Orgon I had to open my third eye (weird) and that I needed to learn to concentrate.

My training just got harder by the day, at first it was just focusing and looking at auras and how Orgon "worked", then I had to extend my aura and so on…

Natsu's PVO

The only thing that I could do to stop her was asking her to battle me, I didn't think too much about it but it was what she probably wanted. I don't really know what offended Lucy; I just asked her to let us do a mission with Lisanna, "There's nothing wrong in that".

After Lucy accepted much to everyone's surprise, I went outside; I was ready to have a very friendly yet challenging battle, I don't really believe Lucy is weak; in fact sometimes I am a little bit scared of her. I stretched my arms when I saw Lisanna; she had been waiting outside for us.

"_Is she okay?"_

"_Well she wanted to leave; she doesn't think she is strong, so I challenged her to a battle to prove her wrong"_

Lisanna giggle, I didn't understand what was so funny, so I looked at her suspiciously. She saw my look of confusion but giggled harder and said:

"_Lucy doesn't want you to battle-battle her, she wants to win this battle so you need to let her win, she doesn't really want to prove anything and if you go serious on her, you will hurt her feeling, it would seem like you don't care about her"_

"_I don't understand so I should let her win, wouldn't that make her madder?"_

"_Of course not, she just wants you to pay attention to her, she doesn't really care if you let her win, and she just wants to see if you are still her friend"_

"_Of course I am"_ I answered with confidence and panic, Lucy thought I wasn't her friend? No that couldn't be…

"_You should let her win and everything will be fine again but if you don't she will probably leave forever"_

The last word hit me, forever, just thinking about it made my heart clench and hurt. The thought of never seeing Lucy again made me panic, what could be wrong with me?

I accepted without hesitation, I would do everything in my power to keep her by my side, it may have been selfish but I was too stressed at the moment to think clearly.

I went to the place where the battle would take place, Lucy arrived shortly after me and so did everyone else, even the master came; good that way he will be able to return Lucy's guild mark when she won.

I did everything so it would seem like Lucy had won, and she did. Everything was going to be normal from then on, the bruises were nothing compared to the happiness that was coming out of my heart.

But I couldn't have been more wrong…..

**So what did you guys think of the chapter? Hope you enjoyed it! I loved writing Natsu's perspective for next chapter Natsu's part of the story will continue. I hope you also liked the type of magic I invented, I wanted something original, that no other fairy tail character had! But don't worry Lucy will be getting another type of magic.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi everyone! Thanks for the reviews and the support. In this chapter the story will continue until the part when Lucy meets Renaissance, but it will be shown from Natsu's perspective. Please read! It's completely different form Lucy's one and lots of things happen! I hope you enjoy it. **

Chapter 5 I want her back

The moment I opened my mouth, Lucy immediately said she was leaving. I was shocked; don't stellar mages always keep their promises?

"_What?"_ I asked in a panicking tone, that's sounded more angry than hurt; Lucy probably thought I had looked down on her but Lisanna had said that if I lost…..

Lucy probably saw the look of confusion on my face because she smiled widely, which made me more confused, and said: _"I don't keep promises to cheater"._

I was astonished, "cheaters?" no I wasn't a cheater, I just wanted to get her back. Out of desperation I tried to clarify things but when I was about to say that she was mistaken and that I only did it because that is what she wanted, she cut me off, and she yelled in a very hard tone _"stupid, who would fall for that? I didn't think that low of you"._

Her words stabbed my heart, they were like spears piercing my body, each and every of them making it harder for me to breath, when I was about to speak again she started to cry, for a moment my heart stopped beating, seeing her cry like that made me hurt terribly. I wanted to tell her how sorry I was, but the words stung on the back of my throat, _"what right did I have to apologize, when she was clearly hurting for whatever I did wrong"._ I looked down, I couldn't look at her face anymore, and I was ashamed for not knowing her better, for not taking her seriously.

In a flash happy was at her side but she kicked him, sending him flying to my side, I picked him up, and heard him cry for a while. As angry as I wanted to be with her for doing this to Happy I couldn't, it was completely my fault, after all. For a while Lucy and Happy cried, a few tears rolled down my cheek but I quickly brushed them away. At least I wanted to keep the little pride I had left, if I had any.

Then Lucy cleaned her face and walked away; I was powerless, I couldn't stop her or go after her.

After that I instantly went berserk, probably all the anger and pain I had kept for the past hours, I destroyed everything on my sight, I broke stuff, burned trees and building; luckily the other guild members where around saving any innocent soul that had crossed my path. I went like that for a few more minutes, when pain and weakness overcame me, I sat on the floor and crossed my legs, tears finally started streaming down my face, I continued to sob, when two purple shoes stopped before me, I looked up it was Lisanna, the last person I actually wanted to see. Anger started to fill my body, I didn't want to hurt anybody else so I let out a breath and counted to three trying to calm myself down, she smiled worriedly and apologized, _"I am sorry Natsu, I didn't think things would end up like this"_

"_You think that just by saying sorry things will be better? You are not going to bring Lucy back! She is gone FOREVER!"_ I screamed

"_Natsu, I….."_

I stopped her, _"it's all your fault, if I had never listened to you Lucy would be here! If I had never asked her to let us do a mission with YOU!"_ I ended the sentence emphasizing the "you" with a very angry tone. When I was about to continue Erza stopped me,

"_You think that making all this show you are going to bring her back? Natsu of you had won she would have left too"_

"_No Erza if I had never asked Lucy to let us do a mission with her she…."_

"_The past is the past, don't cry over spilled milk, flame brain"_ said Gray in a really angry voice, I had only seen him this angry a very few times and those times where only life and death situations. But I didn't have the strength to fight him so I let him punch me on the face, the strength of the punch made me fall backwards, I was about to stand up when the Master came and said _"stop fighting children! Lucy made the decision herself; it doesn't have anything to do with any of you"_ looking straight at me and Lisanna. _"She isn't going to be back for a while, she isn't leaving forever she just wants to become stronger"_

"_But she doesn't need to! She is already strong and if she needs help I'll protect her!"_

"_No Natsu, that's exactly why she left she doesn't want to depend on anyone"_ said the Master with a sorry look on his face.

I didn't want to listen any more so I grabbed Happy and told him we were getting Lucy back, with a smile on his face he said "AYE" and we ran away before any of them could stop us, I just had to follow her scent and everything would be fine again.

I swallowed down hard, she was getting on the train so that meant I had to get on to, I closed my eyes and let out my breath. I went inside and sat a few seats behind Lucy covering myself with a black robe, Happy hid next to me.

Time passed and my motion sickness wasn't getting any better, but it didn't matter as long as I could get Lucy back, nothing mattered. I gazed to the place Lucy was sitting, she had fallen asleep and she was shivering so I took the blanket Happy was using to cover his body and put it on her, even if I couldn't make her pain go away at least I could make the cold go away.

When the train arrived my motion sickness had gotten the best out of me, I saw Lucy leave so I followed her, walking a few feet behind her so she wouldn't spot me. Happy climbed to my side and we walked after her.

Two days later

It had been two days and the only thing Lucy had done was walk, in the minute she was about to collapse, I tried to rush to her side but Loke appeared instantly and offered her to carry her, even though she brushed him off, jealousy filled my body, he was in good terms and he could be at her side whenever he wanted.

Things started to become quieter and I got suspicious, I saw Lucy reach for her keys and it though she had spotted me but a strange woman in a black robe appeared out of nowhere, her magic was strong but I didn't not care I was willing to risk my life to protect Lucy.

When suddenly Lucy and the strange woman, with a strange smell, started to talk, apparently her name was Renaissance, I was still suspicious of her so I decided to go and push her away from Lucy, when I heard Lucy laugh, it had been such a long time since I had last heard her melodious laughter, that I decided to back down.

Lucy was happy with the strange woman, something I could not give her, I looked at Happy he was still confused of what was going on so he asked me if we were going after Lucy, but I just looked at Lucy again, she was smiling now and all her cheerfulness had returned to her face, who was I to take that away from her? Was I really that selfish?

I looked at Happy and said "_we are going home"_

I started to walk away when Happy angrily bit my hand and asked me if I had already stopped caring about Lucy? Why weren't we going after her?

I smiled grimly at him, making no effort to get his fangs of my hand and _said "look she is happy her, and she deserves to be. So let's go Happy"_ I tear rolled down my face and I walked away, this time Happy fallowed after me and said in a very sad tone "Aye".

**Hope you liked this chapter! I wanted to focus only in Natsu's perspective to explain why certain things happened the way they did. If there are any requests about the story or any suggestions please tell me! Also for next chapter we'll be back to Lucy's perspective. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you all so much (again) for the reviews and the support, I was readying some of them this morning and it made me really happy! I am glad you are enjoying this story! I will do my best to update often and keep up your expectations! Warning there is a spoiler about a type of magic that appears in the Tenrou island arc, but it doesn't reveal anything about the original story. **

Chapter 6 Aisse's story

Lucy's PVO

One week later

Days had gone by and training got harder every day, I had already begun to see Orgon without trying to concentrate and all my celestial spirits had gotten more powerful, apparently if I got stronger so did they. I was practicing on the garden, trying to borrow energy from a big tree, when I heard a voice behind me, _" nice job, keep it up and lift your head!"_ it was Aisse, right after we started training she had become as strict as a military general.

When I finished my practice unsuccessfully, Aisse patted me on the back, _"its okay Lucy, this takes a while to master! I am even surprised you mastered all those other stuff in such a short period of time, nice job kiddo!" _

"_Hey! Don't call me a kid I am your age!"_

"_Hahaha, true but I am your coronel, so you are basically younger in rank"_ she said that while making a strange military gestures with her hand.

I laughed, I was having so much fun with her; the days I had spent in the castle had returned some of my happiness, the other part, well….. It was still with the guild…..

I sighted, no matter how much, I tried I could never take them completely off my mind; Aisse noticed my sad expression and asked: "_so when are you actually going to tell me what happened to you? Why did you leave the guild?"_

I looked at her, I still didn't trust her completely but I owed that to her, after all she had taken me in; she fed me and trained me_. "My friends decided to kick me off their team because I was too weak, then they betrayed me and made a fool out of me",_ I told her the complete story with details and she said:

"…_I am sorry Lucy, being betrayed by the people you care the most hurts a lot and I know what you are going through…"_

I stretched my arms and smiled _"it's okay! I am fine now and it's all thanks to you! The master was right, you are one amazing teacher!"_

She looked at me, for a second a shadow of an old smile crossed her lips but it quickly disappeared. She always smiled but it seemed like something was stopping her from completely being happy. She was probably hiding something, so I decided it was my turn to ask: _"how did you meet the master? And why do you live all alone in here?"_

_She took a long breathe and said: "I met the master when I was seven, it was a sunny morning and I was happily playing around, when I saw the guild, the huge fairytail sign caught my eye, so I decided to go in. I went in and the master was playing with a bunch of kids, some of them were fighting against each other; there was this pink haired kid who was throwing fire to a raven haired boy…"_

I laughed they were probably Natsu and Gray, Aisse looked at the sky like if she was remembering an old painful memory but she continued,

"_a scarlet haired girl stopped them but this other white haired girl started provoking the other one, so they too started fighting; the master with a calm voice calmed them all, when he was about to give them a lecture in magic, he saw me, he left what he was doing and smiled at me, he walked to where I was but I was so timid that I ran away. I went to the guild a few more times but I never entered again, I was a bit afraid of master Makarov. One day I was looking from the outside when two hands grabbed my waist and lifted me up, I turned around it was the master. I kicked and fought but I could not escape from his grasp, when he noticed I had given up he asked me who I was? And what was I doing?"_

"_And what happened next?"_

Aisse smiled and told me we should leave the story telling for another time because at that moment she needed to teach me another type of magic.

"_Great, I can barely master Orgon, now I am going to master something else" _I thought. I walked behind her following her to the outskirts of the castle, there was a small path on one side and Aisse motioned with her hand to go that way.

We walked for an hour when we arrived to a small meadow full of orange and red flowers, it was quite beautiful, there was a light breeze blowing, the sky was completely blue with no clouds.

Aisse stopped and turned around to face me, and then she said: _"today we are going to learn God slayer magic"_

"_God slayer magic!"_ I exclaimed

"_Yes it's a type of lost magic; it's similar to dragon slayer magic but stronger..."_

"_I know what it is, I have only seen two people use it, and they used fire and sky"_

Aisse laughed, _"Good then you know what it is about, but we are going to learn Heavenly god slayer magic"_

I gasped, I had never thought I could learn such powerful magic, even though I was able to do Urano Metria , I never thought I could do something like that. Aisse smiled widely and chanted _"it's time to train!" _

**Hope you liked the chapter! For next time I will be skipping a few months into the future, so Lucy can start showing her new strength! If you have any suggestions please tell me! I left Aisse's story incomplete because I didn't want to spoil things, she is a mysterious character and I have lots of things planned for her. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! Thanks for all the support! Last time I received very encouraging reviews and I was on the verge of tears! Thank you all so much. In this chapter a few months would have passed, so Lucy has advanced on her training and she will go a mission ^.^**

Chapter 7 Loke

_Four months later _

Aisse became stricter every day, we trained for hours nonstop; I was starting to feel my power rising and I had already learned to do various attacks with my new magic: heavenly god slayer magic. It was really hard to master and doing just one attack at first took all my strength, now I could summon spirits and do various attacks.

For the past months Virgo was very supportive and helped me learn a lot, so did Capricorn but Loke had become a bit distant, Aisse's presence made him uneasy.

In my aural magic I had gotten far, I could already borrow energy and return it, I could also do spirit travels and visit my friends in the celestial realm, which was pretty cool. Aisse taught me just so I could go visit them without them having to come to our realm, she also told me that spirit travel could be used to look for people or travel to places without actually going. I had also learned to levitate, though it took most of my strength, I only used in very special occasions.

Winter was almost here, and the air had become dry and chilly, I was wearing a red coat, which reached my ankles and white gloves. We were practicing a heavenly god blast; it was similar to the normal heavenly blast except that the blast followed the target, until it actually reached it. It was quite deadly and dangerous so we only did it in a small scale without using the full potential. My body was aching to release more energy but I closed my eyes and focus, one mistake and the whole forest was gone.

Aisse noticed my internal conflict and said: _"Lucy stop, we are done for today"_

I opened my eyes with surprise, done? We had not even started warm ups, _"why? Did I do something wrong?"_

"_No, but I guess now you need real practice"_

"_Real? You mean like mission-real"_

Aisse nodded, then she added _" I heard some villagers talk about trains disappearing out of thin air, leaving no trail"_

"_Wait! So a full train disappeared and there is no explanation?"_

"_Not just one but four"_

A shiver went down my back, who could have the power to make a whole train disappear like that?

"_So are you coming? Or should I go alone?"_

I hesitated for a while; did I have enough magic to fight? I was about to tell her that she should go alone, since I would just slow her down but an image came to my mind; "Natsu and the others kicking me off their team for being weak" I brushed it off my head and answered: _"I will go Aisse, I am not weak-Lucy anymore"_

Aisse smiled, she knew why I had hesitated and was glad that my new found courage was stronger than my past. Then she said _"I promise that when we come back I'll tell you the rest of my story as a reward"._

I remembered she had told me to leave storytelling for next time, but that next time never came. So sudden curiosity rushed to my head and I immediately responded with a smile and an energetic cheer.

The next few hours we prepared our equipment to leave, I asked Virgo to help me pack mine because if I was going on a mission I needed to clarify thing with Loke.

I went to the garden which had become my own relaxation spot and called Loke out, he took a while to appear but when he did, he just greeted me with a simple "hi". No warm hug or declaration of love, I have to admit I was a bit disappointed. Then he asked me what I needed and I told him I needed him back, blush suddenly rushed to my cheeks, and even though I had no romantic feelings for Loke, saying that was a bit awkward. He stared at my face for a few minutes without even muttering a single word. The tension in the air was making me crazy and I was about to tell him to tell me what was wrong but he suddenly burst out laughing, I was confused, I did not understand what was so funny, so angrily I asked:

"_What's so funny?"_

"_Your face" _he said between tears and laughter

"_What's wrong with it?" _I replied

"_You had this panicked yet embarrassed look on your face, I just couldn't help myself. Sorry Lucy"_

After he said that I let out all the air I was holding back, expectantly, then I started to laugh too, things weren't as bad as I thought.

"_I am sorry Lucy, I made you feel uncomfortable for a while, I wasn't…."_

Before he could say anything else I said: _"no I am the one who is sorry, I was rude to you when we came and that probably made you feel bad; I wasn't grateful enough even though you were always there for me, I am so sorry if I had been nicer maybe things wouldn't have turned out the way they did.."_

He started to laugh again but this time I was really pissed, while I was pouring out my heart to him, he just took it as a joke and stood there laughing. I patiently waited for him to finish; one thing my training had given me was self control and patience. So I waited without doing a thing.

When he stopped he said _"Lucy I wasn't ignoring you nor was I mad at you, besides I never found you mean or ungrateful. I knew you were going through a rough time; I was mad at me for not been able to cheer you up"_

"_Then why were you so distant?"_

"_I understood you were going through really hard training and you were giving it your all, but my presence would have distracted you, and I probably reminded you of fairytail, so at least I wanted to give you space , to forget"_

I never expected Loke to say that, to even think that way. I was happy; I never thought I actually had such a good friend. I smiled widely and gave him a hug. He blushed instantly but I clarified it was a thank you hug, not a romantic one.

"_So you are falling for me already? I love you Lucy"_ and he hugged me back. I laughed the old Loke was back, no; I corrected myself he was never gone. So I said cheerfully: _"I am back"_ and then he answered: _"welcome home princess"._

**Hope you liked this chapter, even though it seems that there was a bit of LucyxLoke, I didn't intend for it to happen. Though tears spilled from my eyes when I was writing the "I am back part" probably for next chapter there will be a bit of Loke's perspective, he is hiding something, the real reason why he was so distant. And there will also be a bit of Natsu's perspective!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! Sorry for the late update! I hope you like this chapter! It is all from Loke's perspective, and it tells a bit about what happened at the guild after Lucy left.**

Chapter 8 the guild

Loke's PVO

Lucy had been walking for hours; I was tired from seeing her push herself so hard. She walked a few more steps and I heard her breathing, she was gasping. When she was about to collapse I caught her, but at the moment she regained a little bit of her strength she pushed me away. I tried to convince her to let me carry her but she wouldn't listen. I felt so powerless that the only thing I did was wish her good luck. I went back to the spirit realm, but I felt stupid and useless. I kept an eye on Lucy when suddenly I sensed a strong presence, I was about to come out and protect her but I remembered that she wanted to do it on her own, so I held myself back. Finally a strange girl appeared, I could almost see her magical power, she was very powerful, she could have easily wiped Lucy away but she didn't, so I decided to calm myself. When I saw Lucy smile and laugh I couldn't help myself and I started laughing too, she seemed at ease. But still that girl gave me a strange feeling so I decided to come out and watch her from the shadows, even If Lucy didn't want my protection I would do it. It wasn't like the girl was ugly, it was the complete opposite; she had long, wavy hazelnut hair, she had yellow-lemon eyes, they were of an impressive color, her pale complexion gave her a feline feeling, she was curvy and her breasts were big, not as big as Lucy's but still she was gorgeous.

I was mesmerized by her, when I noticed they were leaving.

"_Okay, let's go!"_ she said in a melodious voice; she turned around and I thought she was looking at Lucy but instead she was looking at me, I was paralyzed; no normal human could have sensed me. Her eyes pierced throw my body and it gave me a shiver. She turned around and started walking, at that moment I realized I could move again, it was like she had put a spell on me.

_That night _

It was night time already and Lucy was sleeping peacefully on her new room, so I decided to look around and investigate in case the girl was dangerous, I was walking through the castle when I heard steps behind me, I turned around but there was no one behind me,

"_What are you doing?"_ the voice had come from my opposite direction, so it turned around slowly, in case it was a ghost. Renaissance was standing in front of me, her hands on her pockets and the moonlight hitting her eye, making them shine like a cat's.

"_Well? Aren't you going to answer?"_

I regained my composure and said _"I am looking around to see if this place is safe for Lucy"_

She smiled, _"aren't you a good spirit, taking care of your master. But I can assure you Lucy is safe here!"_

Whit a firm voice I said _"it's my job and Lucy is my friend"_

She walked forward forcing me to step back, her face was close to mine, too close, and she stared right into my eyes. My breathing had accelerated and I could see she was amused by this, after a while she stepped back and laughed

"_You are telling the truth, I am glad Lucy has such a good friend!"_

I couldn't help but smile too and I said: "_I am glad you aren't an evil genius trying to kill Lucy"_

We spent the rest of the night talking and having fun.

When Lucy started her training I decided I was too much of a distraction, so I decided to go back to the guild, I wanted to see how things turned out.

I appeared at the guild but I decided it was best for me to keep a low profile, since I didn't want to cause a ruckus. But what surprised me the most was that everything was completely normal, it was like everyone had forgotten about Lucy, anger suddenly possessed me and I was about to scream and make them see Lucy's pain but I decided to calm myself, Lucy wouldn't want this, instead she would have preferred things to go this way. She always blamed herself when clearly it was their fault.

"_Good to see you here Loke",_ my heart stopped beating for a second; I had to stop letting people catch me off guard. I turned around, it was master Makarov.

I put on my best smile and said _"yeah, I am here to check on things"_

"_Did Lucy order you to come?"_

"_No, she doesn't know I came"_

"_I see, it is important that she forgets about Fairytail for a while, she needs to focus on her training"_

I clenched my fists _"forget about Fairytail? Just like they did with her!"_

Master Makarov looked at me he was a bit confused when he understood what I meant and said _"no we haven't forgotten about her, it's the complete opposite"_

"_I don't get it"_

"_Natsu came back yesterday, he had been following her, he told us all to stop mourning her because she was happy and fine in her new home"_

"_Natsu said that?"_

"_Yeah, but even though he said that whenever Lucy's name is mentioned he goes into a gloomy state, all of them do"_

At that moment Lisanna was talking to Erza, Natsu, Gray, Happy and Mira when she said _"too bad Lucy is gone, there is no one to play demoiselle in distress on missions"_ I saw Natsu's face darken but he said nothing. I was angry at Lisanna's comment but I was angrier at Natsu, he who believed in her said nothing; no one said a thing. I was about to go there and give her a piece of my mind but I remembered Lucy was training with someone three times stronger than Lisanna; she would come back and kick her ass. But then again Lucy would never do that….

Lisanna then held onto Natsu's hand and said _"we should do an S class mission to commemorate the formation of Fairytail's strongest team"_ the only thing Natsu did was nod. I couldn't stand it anymore I went to where he was and grabbed him by the collar, everyone looked at me alarmed, they all thought that if I was back Lucy probably was back too, so did Natsu. But with his asshole attitude I would never let him see Lucy again.

"_You bastard! One day you pretend to care about her and the next you don't even remember her! You even agree when people step all over her name, no wonder she left, you are just a complete moron! You never deserved her and you never will!"_

He didn't mutter a word, he even let me throw him against the wall, and he just stayed there, looking at the floor. The whole guild was silent, no one had the courage to look at me, they all felt as guilty as Natsu did.

"_Well, well children stop this nonsense at once"_

I looked at Master Makarov with an incredulous look on my face, he knew all that Lisanna had said about Lucy and yet he did nothing.

"_I bet Lucy would never want this to happened, or does she Loke?"_

I looked at the floor, if Lucy found out she would never forgive me "_no, I am sorry I went overboard"_

"_Is Lucy back?"_ asked Lisanna with innocent tone that made me sick,

Everyone looked up expectantly and so did Natsu, his head shot up and he looked straight at me, waiting for the answered, when he saw I wasn't responding he turned to Master Makarov,

"_No, and she probably won't be back"_

They all looked down, with gloomy expression. Even Gajeel did.

"_Loke come with me, we need to talk in private"_

I just nodded and followed him,

"_I am sorry" _I said when he closed the door behind me

"_You shouldn't be, you just did what you thought was right"_

"_No, I didn't; even though Lucy probably didn't want me to be here, I disobeyed her orders"_

"_Probably?"_

"_Well, Lucy and I aren't on the best terms, I don't want to distract her and I think Aisse will take good care of her"_

"_Oh! So you met Aisse, what did you think?"_

"_I think she is nice, she is really strong too, and who is she?"_

"_She is an old friend and apprentice; she was actually a fairytail member"_

"_She was! Why was she never here? Is she on a mission?"_

"_No, she isn't on a mission, she isn't a member anymore"_

"_What happened?"_

"_She got kicked out"_

I was shocked, it was almost impossible to be kicked out, she had to do something terrible…..

"…_..what.. Did she do?"_

"_She did something that no one can ever forgive, she committed one of the most terrible atrocities in this world….."_

"_Then why did you tell Lucy to go to her?"_

"_She probably would never do it again, and knowing I sent her she would never try to hurt Lucy, she is a changed person now"_

"_What was the atrocity she committed?"_

As the master told me my eyes opened wide

"She…."

**I hope you liked this chapter! I made Lisanna look really bad, it wasn't my intention but I didn't have anyone to make Loke mad enough to go and fight Natsu. Next chapter, there will be a small bit of Natsu's perspective and the rest Lucy's; she is going to open the red present! Natsu seemed like an idiot here, but you have to understand he was depressed. If there are any suggestions please tell me.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 is already here! Thank you all for the support, without you I would have gotten this far! This chapter deals with Natsu's perspective post the Loke incident, also there will be an advance in lucy's quest!**

Chapter 9 mission

Natsu's PVO

A few months had passed since Lucy left, I was still a bit depress but Lisanna and the others helped me overcome part of the sadness, still Happy and I would wander off to Lucy's apartment, to find it completely empty. Her apartment had become my own safe place, I went there to meditate and find a bit of peace. Even though her smell was almost gone I could still picture her coming out of the bathroom and kicking Happy and I for sneaking in, or screaming at Erza me and Gray for not using the door like normal people; those were good times and I usually found myself fantasizing about them, or about Lucy coming back…

"_Natsu, Natsu!"_ Lisanna screamed right on my face

"_What? What is it? Where is Lucy?"_

Lisanna looked at me with pity and said "_um she isn't here, remember? I was asking you if you wanted to go on a mission with Erza, Gray and me."_

"_Um sure…"_

"_That's great; I'll go tell Mira well take it!"_ Lisanna skipped cheerfully and went to the bar, where Mira was cleaning a cup.

"_Hey Natsu are you really okay with this?"_ said Erza

"_Yeah, why do you say that?"_

"_Well, it's been three months since she left and…."_

"_You can say her name you know, I am already over that and so should you!"_ I swallowed hard, I had screamed at Erza, I didn't mean to say things that way but mentioning her like that suddenly made me angry. I didn't want to seem that I was affected by it so I walked away leaving Erza standing there with a killer gaze on her face; the truth was that jii-san had not allowed me to go on missions for a month, until I got saner and had recovered from my "Lucy illness", through all that time Lisanna had helped me get better, she made sure that I had food and a proper care every day. I was like a lost puppy and she helped me find my way, kind of. What most surprised me is that she did not go on mission; she stayed behind, helping me. I felt a bit guilty when I looked at her, before the Loke incident I always blamed her, for me she was responsible for Lucy leaving, but after Loke came I realized it was all my fault, I was the stupid one who suggested that she should go solo. Lisanna was the one who took it the hardest, she always seemed to care about Lucy and whenever her name was mentioned I could see tears in her eyes. She had been a better friend to Lucy than I ever was, maybe if I had followed her advice properly Lucy wouldn't have left.

Lisanna came up to me and shoved in my face a rugged piece of paper, it read: _"s-class mission, trains have mysteriously begun to disappear leaving no trace behind, please help. The reward is 900,000 jewels per each mage that comes to help."_ My eyes opened wide, that sum for each of us. I completely forgot about my internal duel and ran to where Erza and Gray where sitting,

"_What do you want?"_ said Erza looking at me as if I was a piece of garbage, she was still angry at me.

"_Let's do this mission together with Lisanna"_

Gray looked at me skeptically, _"are you serious? Wasn't Lisanna's fault that Lucy left in the first place?"_

I accidentally growled, Gray had been the least forgiving of all of us, he still thought it was Lisanna's fault

"_No it wasn't her fault, Lucy left because of me, okay? So let's do this Erza we can leave this stripper behind"_

"_I don't really feel like doing this Natsu"_

"_Yeah flame brain; it's a waste of time!"_

"_Come on guys please"_ said Lisanna in a whiney tone, both Erza and Gray ignored her, it pissed me off, Lisanna who was kind to everyone and had done nothing wrong was receiving a punishment that wasn't hers.

"_Please let's do it for the old times!"_ I insisted

"_The old times are gone squinty eyes"_

"_Then let's create new ones droopy eyes"_

"_What did you say?"_ we were about to start a fight when Erza stopped us both

"_fine, well do the mission but under one condition, if by any and I say any chance you get in our way we are done_" she said looking at Lisanna

Timidly Lisanna replied _"okay, but I am not as weak as.." _she stopped herself before saying it, if she had even began to mutter Lucy's name, Gray or Erza would have made her see hell. I let out a huff and said

"_okay let's go!"_ at that moment I stopped on my track and went back to look at the paper Erza was now holding, the city where the incidents had happened was close to where Lucy was staying, I gulped down, this was going to be fun, hopefully.

Lucy's PVO

After Loke and I made up, we took off and went straight to the train station where the incidents had happened, it had been two days of walking and we hadn't stopped even once, Aisse wasn't too fond of waiting or riding carriages, which made travelling a bit harder.

"_We are almost there you know, we can make a short stop"_

"_Yeah, so that later you make us sprint to the train station, no thank you"_

Aisse smiled and said_: "you know me well"_

We laughed and made funny jokes for a while until Loke suddenly appeared

"_I can carry you princess"_

"_No thank you Loke I am fine"_

"_Hey Leo, Loke whatever what's up?"_ Aisse suddenly exclaimed

"_Um…."_

"_Wait you two know each other?" _I said in a surprised tone

"_Well, yeah…" said Loke hesitantly _

"_How? When?"_

"_It doesn't really matter; it was a long time ago!" _Loke said, now with a bit of fear on his voice,

I looked at Aisse for an answer but she was as surprised as I was, she raised an eyebrow and said: _"okay… let's move on people"_

Unexpectedly tension had risen, I could see the two of them were hiding something and Loke felt really uncomfortable next to her.

"_Yeah, let's move on! And since you don't need me I better go! Bye princess, bye strange girl I don't know!"_

"_Okay…"_ Aisse and I said in unison; I was a bit worried, not by the fact that Loke was acting strange, he was always acting strange, but by the way he acted in front of Aisse; usually when he sees a pretty girl, he flirts with them but when he saw Aisse he was scared as hell. I looked at Aisse humming a song like nothing had happened.

When we arrived at the train station a lady directed us to the manager's office.

"_Hello"_

"_Hello sir, we came here for the quest, we are mages"_

_"Oh I see, well to bad, some mages from a guild took the mission already"_

"_What!" exclaimed Aisse with anger on her voice, she turned around and looked at me_

"_Lucy if we had ran the whole way we would have made it in time_" Aisse whined.

I mumbled an apology under my breath; but she continued to make a fuss about it, about how much she wanted to take it, etc. the manager probably couldn't keep up with her and said: _"okay you can go, and whoever solves this mystery first gets the reward, but please leave my office before you destroy everything!"_

"_Yay, thank you so much sir!"_ Aisse screamed with joy, then she ran off to find our stuff, I sighted we were probably going to run half of the way to catch up with the guild people a sudden idea came to m mind: "_what if the guild people were from fairytail?"_ I decided to ask the manager to clear my doubt but Aisse grabbed my hand and carried me out of the room before I could ask.

This was going to be a long mission; hopefully those mages weren't form fairytail

**Hope you liked this chapter! If you have any suggestions please tell me! Also for next chapter there will be a little bit of Aisse's past, it will be told by two different points of view (hers and Loke's) so I hope you enjoy it!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Its chapter 10 already! I am so happy, this has gotten this far thank you all for the support (again) but the thing is I don't really know how to thank you… will Lucy and Natsu finally meet? Maybe, maybe not. In this chapter there will be Lucy's, Natsu's and Aisse's perspective. **

Chapter 10 cave

Lucy's PVO

We walked until the sun went down, we followed the train rails. When we finally stopped I let out a gulp of air, my legs were about to give out, even though Aisse had trained me to bear with almost any type of pain, she still pushed me to a point where m body felt it was about to collapse. We built a fire and sat around it, the night had suddenly gotten colder, so I put my hands close to the fire, to warm them up, Aisse threw a blanket my way, I grabbed it and covered myself with it. Aisse took out two loafs of bread for each of us, cheese and some grapes. I used Orgon to let me contain a small flame and toast the bread, when it was golden, I put the flame out and made a sandwich with the cheese, it smelled delicious, probably it was the hunger fooling my mind. I took a bite out of it, _"delicious!"_ I thought, while I was savoring my sandwich, Aisse said between bites:

"_If we were so hungry, imagine the guild people, they must be starving and they won't find any food around here"_

I looked at my sandwich, suddenly I felt a bit bad, even though I did not know those people, they could be starving and freezing while I was here wrapped in a comfy, wool blanket and eating a sandwich.

"_We should go look for them"_ I said in a small voice

Aisse looked at me with a look that said "are you insane?" then she suddenly understood what I meant and said

"_It's pointless, if they have gotten far into the woods, finding them now would be impossible; besides if they are mages they probably know how to take care of themselves, so don't worry"_

"_Still…."_

"_Lucy going now, would be a rick for us too, if we went we would be helpless to and we should start looking for a place to sleep"_

"_I am sorry, I guess I am still too weak"_ I stood up and picked up some stuff when Aisse said:

"_You are not weak, you are compassionate and that is a rare quality in humans, don't lose it, but don't take it to the extreme either" _she picked up the rest of the stuff and we started walking. We found a small cave and decided to sleep in it. Then we decided who would take the first watch, even though there wasn't much danger for Aisse and me, we still didn't know what took the trains and it could be out there….

Aisse took the first watch, when I close my eyes I immediately fell asleep, I was too tired from walking that day, as I drifted away I heard Aisse say: "_get a good rest because tomorrow will be tougher"._

Aisse's PVO

I watched Lucy fall asleep, how long had it been since I had shared so much time with another human being? I looked up at the moon, it was shining in its full potential, and it illuminated everything, so I could make out every detail of the trees out there. The sturdy branches were full of moss and small phosphorescent mushrooms, it looked like magic. "_I need to show this to Lucy next time" _I thought, but I shoved it away, I couldn't get too close, not after "that" happened, I didn't deserve to have a friend. I looked up at the sky again and remembered the time when Loke and I met

Flashback

I was walking through my castle, when I heard footsteps, very light, but they were close, I quickly hid in the shadows and waited for the mysterious figure to pass, it was one of Lucy's spirits, the lion. I had seen him before when I met Lucy in the field, he was hiding probably to protect her, so I decided to toy with him, I waited till he moved farther away and started following, it didn't take long till he noticed me, but I was faster so I slipped past him without noticing and when he looked back I was already in front of him.

I was a bit mad at Lucy, she came here on her own but she did not trust me, strange girl.

I wanted to clear my doubt so I said: _"what are you doing here?"_

He did not answer, he just stood there and stared at me, he was staring in complete disbelief, and he was probably still processing how I passed him, without him noticing.

I smiled and said: "_well aren't you going to answer_"

He snapped out of his trance and said "_I am looking around to see if this place is safe for Lucy"_

I smiled again, so it wasn't Lucy who didn't trust me but her spirits, I wanted to assure him that Lucy was safe here, after all I did not intend to do her any harm, so I said: _"aren't you a good spirit, taking care of your master. But I can assure you Lucy is safe here!"_

I could feel the tension in his voice, when he answered me, he did not trust me one bit. Such a strange creature, he was so powerful and yet he was scared of me, no he was scared of what I could do to Lucy; I wanted to test him, how far would he go?

I walked forward, closing the gap between us. When I got close enough so that our noses touched, I stared at him, his breathing accelerated and he stepped back. I was about to burst out laughing, but I controlled myself, after all I wanted to see his aura, to see if he was speaking the truth.

When I couldn't help myself anymore, I stepped back and started laughing, the tension suddenly disappeared, and we chatted for a while. Yet he never came to talk to me again, and whenever he looked at me it was as if he knew what I had done in the past, I wanted to ask him but his eyes were only judging me so I decided to wait until he felt at ease.

I sighted even today with Lucy around, he still managed to ignore me, and _"I am beginning to think that he actually knows something"_ I whispered. I decided to shove those thoughts away and concentrate in the trees around me; the deep green of the moss, the crispy red of the flowers hanging from the branches, the small owl nest on the top, the strange pink object that was moving. I stopped for a second_: "strange pink object?"_ I decided to go see if it was dangerous or just a strange animal, but I did not wake Lucy up after all she needed to sleep. I went closer hiding between the shadows, very silent, the figure moved and I followed it, keeping an eye on our cave.

I walked, trying carefully not to step in dry leaves. The figure finally stopped and picked up a fallen branch then it blew fire onto it. "_Could it be a dragon?"_ I thought alarmed, but then my question was immediately answered, when the figure walked to a small clearing where three other figures were sitting, and they were all clearly human. I almost let out a gasp when I saw their guild marks, they were mages from fairytail, I could never let them spot Lucy or me, but on my sudden panic attack I accidentally stepped on a dried branch, making a loud notice

"_Who is there?"_ said a feminine voice

"_Show yourself coward!"_ said another voice, which was a bit boyish.

I decided to run away but instead of running in the direction of the cave, I lead them the opposite direction. I wanted them as far away as possible form Lucy.

I stepped onto the clearing and started to run, like if my life depended on it.

Natsu's PVO

When we arrived at the train station the manager immediately accepted, without asking for our guild marks or anything. He showed us the rail that the trains that disappeared followed, so we decided to followed to, in case we could witness one of those mysterious attacks.

The whole way whenever Lisanna suggested something Gray and Erza would ignore it; once Lisanna fell down but neither did Erza or Gray help her out, they just continued walking.

Angrily I screamed at them:

"_What's wrong with you guys? Isn't she our team mate?"_

They ignored me and continued walking, I lifted Lisanna up, and put her on my shoulders

"_Its fine Natsu you don't have to"_

"_Let him do it Lisanna, he is already used to it"_

"_Is he?"_

"_Yeah, he used to carry Lucy…"_

I interrupted him and said _"Happy not now, let's go"_

"_Aye_" said happy in a low voice, he missed Lucy a lot and he could not get over the fact that talking about her was a taboo.

"_I ran until I was in front of Erza and Gray._

"_What's wrong with you guys, she is hurt"_

"_Then let her go back"_

"_What! She is our friend you know"_

"_I am fine Natsu really"_

"_Flame brain, she says she is fine so let her walk back to the guild"_

"_Hey!"_ I was about to say something back when Erza interrupted me,

"_Natsu, Gray stop, I am sorry I have been behaving like a child, but Natsu is right we can't keep on going like this"_

"_What?_" said Gray disappointed

I smirked and said_: "see told you_"

Erza hit my head and said: "_if we want to finish this mission we will have to cooperate, all of us"_ and she looked at Lisanna then at Gray and me.

Gray tried to protest but Erza gave him a look that made him shut up, we walked in silence until nightfall, the weather was getting colder and we decided to stop for the day.

The others sat around a fire and I went to look for wood, Happy stayed because he wanted to eat the fish Erza was going to hunt.

**So what did you guys think? I hope you liked it! If you have any suggestions please tell me! Also for Next chapter it will continue from Natsu's perspective and there will be a bit of Gray's. There could also be some of Lisanna's perspective to see what she is scheming but maybe not. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry for the late update, but chapter 11 is here! I really hope you like it; it is all from Natsu's and Gray's perspective. Will they finally find Lucy?**

Chapter 11 chase

Natsu's PVO

I found some good pieces of wood and started walking back to our camp site, I felt a little odd while walking, something smelled wrong, and I kind of knew whose smell was it, but I couldn't remember. I decided to ignore it and walk back, when I saw the others, I took a piece and lit it with my mouth. I arrived and put all the others pieces down, the one I lit I put it in the fire.

"_So did you catch anything? I am starving"_ I said while my stomach grumbled

"_Not a thing, it was impossible, there were no fishes and all the animals disappeared, it's like this forest is deserted "answered_ Erza with a disappointed look

I sat down defeated, and decided to ignore my hunger.

"_If Lucy was here, she would have brought food"_ said Happy with a disappointed look

Angrily I answered: _"but she isn't okay"_

Suddenly when the others were about to reply, we heard a cracking sound like someone or something had stepped on dried leafs

The first thing that went to my mind was _"food"_ but then it could be some random evil beast.

"_Who is there?"_ asked Erza,

But no one answered, complete silence. My patience was running low so I asked again, nothing happened when I was about to go into the woods to hunt the thing, a girl suddenly appeared out of nowhere, I contained a gasp, it was the girl who received Lucy months ago. So if she was here maybe Lucy….. When I was about to ask about Lucy she started to run, so the only thing I could do was chase her. The stripper stood up at the same time I did and started to chase her too.

"_Natsu, Gray, wait!"_ screamed Erza but we were gone.

Gray's PVO

We had been waiting for that stupid flame brain for a while, and hunger was getting the best out of me. My temper was running low and I was about to punch something, Lisanna kept on talking about how exiting this mission was, how nice it was to be back with friends, etc.

I couldn't stand it, so I took off my shirt.

"_Gray your shirt!"_ said Erza

"_Sorry but its compulsive, I can't help it"_

"_Put it back on!"_ Erza demanded

When I was about to protest Natsu came back with a few logs and a stick, he put the stick in the fire and left the logs on the ground, he asked about the food but the only thing Erza said, was how impossible it was to catch anything. Then Happy started to babble about how he missed Lucy, etc. I was about to explode when we heard a noise, I suddenly imagined a tasty deer appearing but it sadly wasn't. Impatiently Erza and Natsu asked but there was only silence.

When suddenly a girl appeared form the woods, the moonlight was casting its silver light down on her. Her hazelnut hair had strands of gold and silver, it was wavy and went down her back gracefully, and it looked silky and soft. Her eyes looked straight at us and I was suddenly paralyzed they were like a cats, yellow with small bits of green, her eyelashes were long and curled up at the ends, she had a pale complexion but her body reminded me of Lucy's it was curvy and of a hourglass shape. My heart suddenly skipped a beat, but I shoved those feelings away, it wasn't the time to fall for a stranger, she looked down at us again and in a swift move she started to run, I stood up immediately and went after her, in the background Erza's voice echoed, but the only thing I could think of was the beautiful muse running in front of me.

We chased her for a while but she was faster than both of us, she jumped between branches and she evaded every obstacle we threw at her. In one wrong turn, Natsu and I crashed against each other and she disappeared, when I was about to go after again, someone grabbed my shoulder, I was forced to turn around. I wasn't surprised to find Erza with an angry look on her face.

"_What are you two thinking? What if she was dangerous?"_

"_Sorry"_ we both said in unison

"_I'll go after her"_ said Natsu

"_No I'll go!"_ I said

Erza hit both of us, "_aren't you two listening? We can't separate! What if that is what she wants?"_

We both looked down and followed her back to the camp

Natsu nudged me and whispered: "_so you know about her too?"_

I didn't understand what Natsu was talking about, so I decided to play along "_yeah I do"_

"_How did you find out about her and Lucy?"_

Her and Lucy? , what did she have to do with Lucy?

"_I have some friends and they tell me things"_

"_Wow I never expected you to have that kind of friends, but anyways we can't tell Erza about her, or she'll go after Lucy and bring her back"_

I was astonished, so all this time Natsu knew where Lucy was and he didn't tell us, angrily I pushed him against a tree

"_You bastard, who do you, think you are? Thinking you can hide this from us"_

"_Uh? But didn't you know too?"_

"_I was playing along idiot!"_

"_Hey you two what's wrong?"_ Erza said walking back to where we where

Suddenly Natsu whispered "_then play along once more, we can't tell her, trust me"_

I didn't want to, I only wanted to punch him until he couldn't move anymore, but I was intrigued in that girl, I wanted to know more so I said "_okay but we are going after her"_

Natsu nodded, he turned and looked at Erza "_nothing this stripper is telling me it was my fault we let her escape but it was obviously his fault, idiot"_

"_What did you call me flame brain? Are you stupid it was obviously your fault?"_

Erza hit us again and said "_let's go, and stop fighting you are friends right?"_

"_Aye_" said Natsu.

When Erza, Lisanna and Happy where finally asleep, Natsu and I crawled out of there and went into the woods, Natsu picked up her smell and we followed it, it was the opposite direction to where we had ran before. "_Smart girl"_ I thought.

We walked for a while until we saw a small cave inside there was a small fire and the strange girl was keeping guard, her eyes were lost in thought. She was probably remembering something.

We moved slowly trying not to make noise; she didn't seem to notice us. She yawned loudly and turned around, there was another figure on the floor, she pushed it, gently and the figure woke up, the other figure that had long blonde hair stretched its arms, form where I could see it was a girl, she turned slowly and I got a glimpse of her face_. "Lucy!"_ I thought, it was definitely her, so the flame brain was telling the truth, Lucy was with this girl. But the question was what were they doing here?

I turned to Natsu for an answered but he was staring intensively at Lucy, he did not hear me so I elbowed him hard, still he didn't respond. I saw his hands move slowly, he was using them to push himself forward, to go after Lucy.

I held him back and at that moment he looked at me

"_Why?"_ he said

"_Are you stupid? They aren't supposed to know we are here!"_ I whispered

"_I am not stupid!"_ screamed Natsu, blowing our cover, I slapped my hand against my face, and we were done for

Both the girl and Lucy turned to where we were, since the trees were hiding us, they couldn't see us both, Lucy could obviously recognize his voice. So I said: _"come on! We better go out"_

Both of us, walked forward, leaving our hiding place. I could see Lucy's eyes open wide and so did the girl's, she did not expect us. I smirked.

**So did you like it? I really enjoyed writing from Gray's perspective, especially since he seems interested in Aisse. I wonder what will happen when the two groups meet. What will Lucy do? **


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey everyone! This is chapter 12! I am so excited that this story has gotten this far, thank you all for the support and I really hope you enjoy this chapter! It is all form Lucy's PVO.**

12 the meeting

Lucy's PVO

I couldn't believe my eyes Natsu and Gray where walking toward us, I looked at Aisse for answers but she was cursing under her breath: "_I should have led them farther away, I should have told Lucy to go back to the castle, I am so stupid, I underestimated them, and of course they would find us! So stupid, I shouldn't have let my guard down"._

I didn't understand what she meant but it wasn't time to ask for an explanation, all my attention was focused on one person: Natsu.

He started running towards me and I panicked, "_what should I do?"_ I asked myself _"what if he is angry at me? What if I look bad?"_ I was so deep into my thoughts, that I didn't notice Natsu getting closer until he was steps away from me, I swiftly stood up and went behind Aisse, I knew it was childish but I was scared of him, I was scared of getting hurt.

Natsu saw what I did and stopped in his track, he realized he wasn't welcome here, he paused and stopped Gray from walking forward, he too saw what I did and decided to wait.

The tension was high and both our groups continued to stare at each other, no one made a move. I was about to go insane, when Aisse broke the silence, she pushed me further away from the guys and said:

"_What are you doing here?"_

"_That's what we wanted to ask you, what where you doing in our camp?"_ said Gray

I looked at Aisse, I didn't know what was going on but the fact that she hid this kind of information from me hurt a bit, it reminded me of when I was betrayed by them but I told myself to snap out of it, I wasn't weak Lucy anymore, I was a God slayer and I could beat this two guys if I wanted to. But that didn't change the fact that it all felt wrong.

"_I don't answer questions to you, so why don't you leave us alone and go back to your preschool camping trip, I am sure that place is much better suited for you two" _said Aisse with anger on her voice, I never seen her this tense. She is usually carefree and doesn't seem to mind about stuff, it's like they don't get to her but this guys did…

"_Sadly we are not here for you, in fact we don't even care about you so why don't you let us talk to Lucy? Hey Lucy! Have you become a coward? Before you didn't need to hide behind people"_ Gray answered in a sharp tone, the last part stung, tears where welding up on my eyes but I took a deep breath and decided to answer him.

When I was about to speak Natsu said "_Lucy isn't a coward, she isn't weak at all, she just doesn't want to see us right now"_

I was speechless, why would Natsu defend me after all the things I did to him? I didn't know what to say and things were getting uncomfortable, but I was glad Aisse was with me,

"_Anyways people I don't know if you understood what I said before but go! Now!"_

"_Or what?"_ Gray asked, a smirk was forming on his lips, I could see he was enjoying this

"_Or you are going to get beaten" _Aisse answered

Gray laughed and said _"and who is going to do that? You?"_

Aisse laughed and I accidentally smiled, Gray didn't know what was coming, if he thought Erza was scary he didn't know Aisse

"_You bet"_ she said with a smirk

Gray got into a fighting position and said "_I won't go easy on you just because you're a girl"_

"_I won't go easy on you just because you are….um…"_

"_What the cat ate your tongue?"_ Gray said, trying not to burst out laughing, I could see Aisse was red as a tomato, and I wanted to laugh too, it was a bit funny that she got caught up in words

"_A stripper!"_ I screamed, they all looked at me with surprise, none of them expected me to answer, so it caught them all off guard,

Aisse smiled and said _"yeah you heard her, stripper!"_

In a swift move Aisse jumped in the air and was right above Gray's head, she tried to crash onto him, but he wasn't so stupid, he evaded her attack and threw an ice spear at her. She blocked his attack with a fire wall, the grass started to burn, and I was afraid both Gray and Aisse were going to get hurt, but I could see excitement in their eyes, not hatred or range but pure adrenaline and fun. They were playing with each other. Aisse used Orgon to drain energy from Gray and he seemed to get weaker but Gray was not only a good mage but a good fighter, he ran straight at her and launched kicks and punches, Aisse evaded them swiftly, she moved down and up like if she was dancing. Both of them launched attacks at each other but they both evaded them, for a second I caught a smile in Aisse's face, the same smiled she had shown to me before. It wasn't normal in her but it was like she had forgotten the load she carried on her shoulders. Seeing them fight made my heart race. They both collided with each other and they were both about to give in, Aisse was tired from keeping guard while I slept, she had walked all day, and she hadn't sleep at all; she wasn't in her best shape but I could see the battle was still easy. Aisse stood still and when Gray launched himself, she hit him right under the ribs, with a blast that was probably aural energy, he fell to the floor and Aisse victoriously turned around and walked to where I was. Both Natsu and Gray looked astonished at her, Gray was surprised he lost and Natsu….well

"_My turn"_ said Natsu exited

"_Are you insane, did you see what she did to me? You don't stand a chance against her" _Gray grumbled, what rubbing his head. That hit had caught him off guard and he was still recovering

"_Just because you are weak doesn't mean I am, stripper!"_

"_Uhg, you see, this is why we get into trouble! You never listen but fine if you want a go, then try but don't come complaining later just because she beat you up"_

"_I won't idiot Popsicle"_

"_Flame brain!"_

"_What did you call me?"_

Suddenly I started to laugh, it had been such a long time since I heard their fighting, and I missed it.

Aisse then said "_it is impossible for you to beat me, so go back to where you came from"_

"_That's not fair I want a fight too!" N_atsu complained, making a sobbing noise,

Aisse smirked and with a quick move, she hit Natsu in the back, making him fall to the ground

"_You got it, now go back!"_

"_Hey that was cheating, I wasn't prepared!"_

"_You never will be, now go back"_

When Natsu was about to answer back Gray said: "_you heard her pinky, we should go but before that would you be kind enough to let us rest, neither of us can walk back and if we are attacked in the woods it would be your fault, leaving both if us powerless, we are hopeless"_ he turned to Aisse and looked at her with puppy eyes.

She sighted and then she turned to me, I sighted as well, as much as I wanted them gone, Gray was right, neither of them were fit to fight and if something attacked them they would be powerless.

"_Fine, but just until you are okay to walk" _Aisse said, defeated. Both Natsu and Gray smiled.

We all sat around the fire, Aisse and I in one side and Natsu and Gray in the other.

"_So, what's up Lucy? Anything new?"_

"_Not much Gray"_

"_Lucy, guess what, one day Happy and I were walking in town and we passed a shop you used to go to so…"_

"_I don't care Natsu"_

"_Oh! Right sorry" _Natsu apologized, he seemed disappointed

"_No its okay I just don't feel like talking" _we both looked down; I knew I was mean but it was all too much to take, seeing him again, talking again. I just couldn't, whenever I looked at his face I was reminded of that fight…

"_Well since you don't want to talk and Natsu doesn't want to talk to anyone but you, may I ask the name of the brute lady that is your companion?"_

Aisse was a bit pissed: "_I am not a brute!"_ she stuck out her tongue, I giggled. I knew Aisse was childish, but I didn't know she was this childish

"_Renaissance, that's her name"_

"_Lucy what about loyalty aren't we sisters, don't we have a secret code of loyalty!"_

I laughed _"Aisse the only thing I did was tell him your name, what's that going to do?"_

"_Lucy the fact you gave him confidential information, which you weren't supposed to give him!"_

"_Oh please"_ said Gray between coverings up his mouth to stop the laughter, "_I am Gray, so now we are even"_

Aisse turned her head and only murmured a "hmp"

Gray laughed and so did I, she was blushing and her mouth was trembling, I could see she wanted to laugh too.

Natsu suddenly stood up and went to a corner, Gray and I looked at him

"_What's wrong pink? Can't handle the heat"_

In a small voice, that was barely understandable he murmured: _"Lucy doesn't want to talk to me but she is laughing with you"_ he was blushing and I couldn't help it, I started to laugh again.

He looked at us and his cheeks went from pink to red, he brushed some hair back with his hand and sat down next to me, he looked away.

He was so close to me and I could feel my cheeks getting red too, so I did the only thing I could think of, I moved away and sat between Gray and Aisse.

Again Natsu was a bit disappointed but the fact that he was trying to get closer to me, brought a smile to my lips.

"_Look at you two!"_ said Gray while whistling

"_Shut up!"_ we both said.

An awkward silence began Aisse didn't want to talk, and Gary seemed only interested in talking to her, so he was quiet too. I wasn't too keen in talking to Natsu, who only wanted to talk to me. So we spent a 'few minute in an awkward silence, then suddenly both Natsu's and Gray's stomachs grumbled.

Surprised both Aisse and I looked at them, then we looked at each other and Aisse said:

"_Lucy remembers when I told you that there was no food out here?"_

"_Yeah, so?"_

"_And then I told you, some fools would probably think that they would find food here"_

I nodded and waiting for an answer

"_Well I think we are right in front of those fools"_

Both Aisse and I laughed a bit and then we took out bread and cheese (the ones left form our dinner)

"_Here you go_ "said Aisse, "if _you put it in the fire it will taste nice"_

"_Thank you"_ both Natsu and Gary said

"_But won't it burn?"_

"_Aren't you the "flame know it all"? Don't you know how to toast a bread?"_

"_Stupid stripper, I could but I would burn it"_

I took their breads and used the same trick I used for my bread, the both looked astonished at what I was doing.

"_What?"_ I said

"_Well…Lucy… you are making a flame levitate" _Gray answered

"_It's kind of creepy" _Natsu added

"_Hey if you keep on insulting it, I won't help you!"_

"_No! Please, I am too hungry to look for answers" _Natsu screamed

When the bread was tasted to perfection I gave it to them, they ate hungrily. When they finished they rubbed their bellies, it wasn't much food so I didn't know why they were making such a big deal, but then I remembered Erza was like Aisse "version upgraded" she would make us walk for hours nonstop, so this was probably their first food in hours. But then I noticed Erza wasn't here, so where they alone?

"_Are you two here on your own?_

They looked at each other

"_Well…um...you see"_

"_They are here with two girls, the ones I believe are Erza and…what's her name?" _ Aisse answered

"_Lisanna"_ I said in a grim voice

"_Yes, that's it! Oh Lucy I am…"_

"_Its okay Aisse I am fine"_

"_Lucy it's not what you think"_ said Natsu

"_Oh really then what is it?"_ I was getting angry, was he trying to hide it from me?

"_We are doing a mission together"_

"_Oh, so it is what I think"_

"_Yes…I mean no... It's not like that, after you left we disbanded the group, we all separated, then we decided it was time to catch up and do something together! But don't worry we won't tell Erza, so you are fine, we won't bother you again. I knew we did wrong in the past, I know I made a terrible mistake but I won't let you suffer anymore, we won't take your new life away from you" _Natsu tried to explain…

"_Natsu…."_ I wanted to say, it wasn't his or anyone's fault, I left because I was weak…

"_Its okay Lucy I get it! I was a bad friend but I won't make that mistake anymore so…"_

"_Natsu, no…"_

When I was about to tell him, it wasn't him but me he stood up and ran deep into the woods, Gray gave me an apologetic look and left too.

"_No it wasn't your fault! I was the bad friend!"_ I screamed, I grabbed Aisse and she hugged me, I started to sob loudly.

**I know I made this chapter a little sad; I just didn't want to fix everything so fast. Lucy was hurt by them and Natsu thinks it was his fault, I can't just fix them in their first meeting, Lucy has to understand she is strong too. There was a lot of chemistry between Aisse and Gray maybe they are getting on a good start! So I think I'll write some more about their relationship. If you have any comments, advice or suggestions please message me, I will be very happy to receive them. Thank you for reading!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys! Sorry for the late update but I didn't have time before. In this chapter Lucy's and Aisse's quest continues but and there will be an unexpected development! Thank you all for the reviews and comments! Hope you like this chapter! **

Chapter 13 creature

Lucy's PVO

The next morning I woke up and my eyes were swollen, my head was spinning and I felt like a Vulcan had just jumped on top of me.

"_Oh you are awake now!"_

"_Morning Aisse" I said groggily _

"_Morning, hey um…. I packed everything so let's go back to the castle now"_

"_What? But we are not even half done, why?"_

"_Lucy I don't think you are emotionally stable, and not just because you met you old friends"_

"_Are you sure I am the only one emotionally unstable?"_

"_What do you mean?" _she said in an innocent tone,

"_Aisse I am not blind, I know since I came every time we talk about Fairytail you ignore the subject, plus you always make excuses so you don't have to tell me your story, that is related to Fairytail, and..."_ I accidentally screamed, my head was about to burst and arguing with her was making it worse

"_Okay I get it! You think I have some kind of grudge against Fairytail, well your wrong! Your making all of this up, it's probably the cold affecting your brain, let's go home!" _ she screamed, by this point I was covering my ears, it all sounded too loud

"_Oh really? Then why did you hide from me the fact that they were here?"_

"_I don't know Lucy, maybe because I didn't want to cause you pain!"_

"_Aisse…."_

She cut me off and added_: "No Lucy, I know you have some conspiracy theories against me but just to prove you are wrong we are going to continue this mission, happy?"_

"_Yes!" _I said in a cheerful voice, glad the screams were over

"_Uh you are impossible you know!" _she said looking away and walking to the pile of stuff in our cave

"_Sorry but whenever you want to tell me the reason you dislike Fairytale I'll be here"_

"_Lucy I don't…" _

"_I mean it"_ I continued to walk without looking back, but I could imagine Aisse's face, she was probably in shock.

We walked for a while and then we found the train rails again, there was a strange dust in the ground and it smelled wrong, like decomposing matter.

"_This smells gross"_ I said while covering my nose

"_Tell me about it, let's follow it!" _

"_What? No what if this is dangerous?"_ I was starting to hesitate if I was right before in persuading her to continue this mission

"_Didn't you say you wanted to continue this mission? Come on!"_

"_Are you serious?"_

"_Completely!" _she said with a smile.

We continued to walk along the rails, covering our noses, the farther we went the stronger it smelled, at one point Aisse had to do an air bubble for us to breathe, not only was it impossible for us, but it was affecting the whole place, all the trees were dying and there were no animals around. The sky was dark green mixed with a muddy brown. The ground was all muddy and it was making it harder for us to walk, I decided to use my levitation skills for a while, Aisse saw what and I did and proceeded to do the same.

We flew until we reached a bridge, the rails in it where all fine and the surroundings seemed fine too, it was as if the strange dust wasn't affecting this part, we both decided it was safe to breath. We popped the air bubbles, it was fresh and it smelled nice, it had a strange aroma, like poppies or… suddenly a bright light covered us and I blacked out.

* * *

Natsu's PVO

I tried to explain things to Lucy the best way possible, I wanted to tell her I wouldn't hurt her anymore, when she started to reply I knew she was going to put all the blame on herself, _"she is too kind"_ I thought, I knew that if I let her continue I would be stealing her happiness again, the only thing I could do was disappear for good. So I stood up and ran I was glad Gray followed me, I didn't want him to stay there.

I heard her through the woods but I decided to ignore her; by the time Gray caught up to me, I was already panting, I was lying on the floor, Gray looked at me and kicked me.

"_Pull yourself together pinky! What if Erza sees you like this? She is definitely going to know something is off! Do you want her to find Lucy?"_

When he mentioned her name, I stood up immediately I slapped my face I few times and dragged my feet to our camp site.

When we arrived, Erza, Lisanna and Happy were awake,

"_Where have you two been? And what's wrong with you Natsu?"_

"_Um...nothing"_ I mumbled

"_We were looking for the girl and Natsu, well he is just tired, he couldn't keep up with my fast pace"_

Erza raised an eyebrow and said _" I see, I would smack you two for disobeying my orders but I guess you both came back, get some rest, we don't know what type of monster is causing this"_

I let out a breath, even though I hate that idiot stripper, I had to admit he was fast, he saved us and Lucy.

After we had a small nap, we continued our exploration, we found the train track and decided to follow them a strange dust was forming in the tracks, it smelled horrible, and I could barely stand it.

"_Are you okay Natsu?" _ Happy asked while climbing on my shoulder

"_I can't breathe, help me Happy"_

"_It's your own fault for having a dog nose, flame brain!"_

I clenched my fists, I wanted to smack him from behind but I knew Erza was watching so I ignored him.

"_Natsu are you okay?"_ Lisanna asked, leaning towards me, I immediately backed off, seeing she reminded me of Lucy.

"_I am fine"_ I answered, looking away. When she saw my reaction she came closer an touched my forehead

"_You don't seem to have a fever"_ she added as I got redder

"_You lllike her"_ Happy added, rolling his tongue, suddenly Lucy's face rushed into my mind, her scream, her pain and her laughter. I slapped Lisanna's hand unintentionally and turned away

"_Natsu, did I do something wrong"_

"_No it's just that Lucy…"_ oh I said too much

"_Lucy?"_ when Lisanna pronounced her name, Erza turned around, Gray behind her slapped his head and murmured "_idiot"_

"_What's up with her?"_ Erza was giving me an interrogative look and it was hard to look away, I didn't answer and Erza grabbed me by the shoulders, pushing Happy away, and said:

"_Tell me! What happened to Lucy? You know something right?"_ I could see she was desperate, the way Gray was before I told him everything. I knew she was worried and hurting but I couldn't tell her…

I looked down and Erza decided to give up, she sighed and looked at Gray

"_You know too, right?"_ her voice was about to break down, I had never seen her like this not even when Jellal…..

Gray looked down too and did not answer

"_What's wrong with you two? I have the right to know too, she is my friend!"_

"_Well I don't think it will be a problem now"_ a voice behind Gray said, surprised all of us looked, I almost let out a gasp. It was Aisse!

"_Aisse!"_ both Gray and I said in unison

"_Aisse? You guys know her?"_ Erza said _"isn't she the girl that…."_

"_Who said you guys could call me that! I am Renaissance for all of you!"_ she said while giving us a dead glare.

"_But wait if you are here that means that…"_ I tried to ask but Aisse stopped me and added:

"_She is gone idiot!"_

When she said that my eyes opened wide, "_why? What happened?"_

"_What are you guys talking about?"_ Happy asked, confused.

"_We found the thing that was causing the trains to disappear, we fought it and it was overpowering us, Lucy did a powerful spell and disappeared with the creature"_

"_What! Where is she? Is she okay?" _I asked alarmed

"_Calm down pinky, she is fine, I trained her after all"_

"_Cocky_" Gray added

"_What did you say ice weirdo?" _Renaissance said while facing Gray

"_What did you call me? Brute mage" _

"_Uhg"_

"_Um guys, could one of you explain what's going on, and why is she talking about Lucy?"_ Erza said, she scratched her head in confusion.

"_Allow me to explain"_ Aisse then told her everything since we met them both, of course she skipped the parts before that, she didn't tell us anything about her life with Lucy or how the two met. I was a bit glad since I didn't want Lucy's new life to be crashed by us….

* * *

Aisse's PVO

I couldn't believe I was telling these idiots everything, but I needed them if I wanted to find Lucy….

_Flashback_

After the light blinded us and Lucy blacked out, I took off my coat and made a pillow with it, then I let Lucy lay on it. After a few minutes she woke up, she started mumbling things about a huge demon and one of Zeref's minions, she also mentioned something about a key and magic. I didn't understand her she was going too fast, I tried to calm her down but a huge brown monster appeared, it had a humanoid look but it had claws and a long tail, like a snakes. Its head was made of garbage and the hair fell till its shoulders, it was tangled and it resembled tentacles. It didn't have a nose only two small holes, its body was full of scales and it had a red eye with a white pupil, the other eye was completely black. It had pointy teeth and a long tong, it was also like a snakes. In its back it had spines, long sharp ones…

It was one of the grossest creatures I had ever seen and not only because of its smelled but everything about it seemed to scream "death"

We fought it, Lucy had become sharp and she was easily dodging his attacks, she threw a blast against him and proceeded to take his energy but I stopped her.

"_Why?"_ she asked

"_You can't take the energy of that thing who knows what it'll do to you!"_

"_But I have to try, or else someone might get hurt!"_

"_No Lucy"_

She didn't listen to me, she pushed me back with a strong energy repel attack (I had not taught her) some part of me was part of her for learning to do it but the other was scared, if Lucy even got a touch of that energy she could become plain evil. She was battling the thing with one of her spirits, Virgo, so I decided to kill the thing before Lucy even got a chance to absorb it. I started to fire energy blasts but they didn't leave a scratch, the thing smiled and licked its lips with its tongue. I shivered and launched forward, I decided to use my energy to increase my speed so I could hit it with my body, I also used reequip magic and took out a lance but when I got close to it, it pushed me away with its hand stopping my attack. I crashed against a rock, I had a small concussion but managed to stand up, when I was about to attack again both the creature and Lucy disappeared.

I panicked but then I decided that if I wanted to find her I needed help and the only people in this forest that could help me were the Fairytail brats, I sighed

"_I hope Master trained them well"_

* * *

**I hope you liked it! It had three different PVOs so I hope it wasn't confusing, also the creature is a bit unrealistic but I didn't know what to do with it! It also seemed like Lucy was a bit of the damsel in distress but don't worry she isn't! In fact when they do meet her it may be the other way around.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys! Sorry for the late update but I was really busy with some projects I am doing, I hope you all like this chapter! And please leave reviews, comments, suggestions!**

Chapter 14 missing

Natsu's PVO

Lucy had gone missing and everything was just wrong, if I had stayed with her maybe things wouldn't have ended the way they did. While I was sulking by myself a hand rested on my shoulder, I turned around: it was Renaissance.

"_Stop the self pity idiot! Lucy is stronger than you think! She is fine, I know it!"_ then she gave me a reassuring smile. I couldn't help but smile too, even though I was worried, hearing her say that Lucy was fine made me feel a bit at ease. As soon as I tried to make a conversation with her, she glared at me and moved away.

"_I wonder how Lucy deals with her. One moment she is all happy and cheery and the next she is the devil himself_" I muttered in a small voice, so she could not hear me.

"_Lucy deals with me just fine! The problem is how she managed to stand you for so long, one moment you are stupid and the next you are annoying" _she said as she walked, without looking back.

Gray laughed loudly and patted my back, _"finally someone shows your true colors"_

"_Shut up! Popsicle"_ we were about to start fighting when Erza came between us and smacked our heads

"_Seriously you two! Lucy may be in danger and yet you two are fighting! Aren't you friends?"_

Gray and I looked at each other and smiled, giving each other a "friendly" hug.

"_Yeah we sure are!"_

"_Aye"_

Gray pushed me away and speeded up to walk next to Renaissance

"_Hey brute what's up?" _ He said, patting her on the back

"_Seriously! That's the nickname you are giving me? Not that I care but could you be any less original?"_

"_Why?"I find brute quite original"_

She tried to punch him, but he dodged it. They continued punching each other and making small chatter, while Erza and Happy smiled at each other and nodded pointing their way, I scratched my head trying to understand what all the nodding and smiling meant.

"_Don't they make a cute couple?"_ Lisanna asked me as she pointed Gray and Renaissance

"_Ugh? What do you mean? They are always fighting"_

She giggled and then she answered: "_oh Natsu you are so dense!"_

I scratched my head again and accidentally said: _"I think Lucy and I look so much better together, plus we make a great team" _

They all stopped and looked back at me, happy with a michiveous smile said "_you llike her"_ I was turning the color of Erza's hair when Aisse said:

"_Good to know that Romeo but we have a much bigger problem than your love life in hand, look this is the place Lucy and I battled the monster"_

I was a bit pissed at her but my embarrassment form before did not go away, I looked down and noticed a big pile of the black dust, I kneeled next to it and took some in hand, my first thought was to sniff it, but when I got it close to my nose, I sneezed I had accidentally breath some of it.

Aisse saw me and immediately smacked my hand, making the reminding dust fall down

"_Are you really this stupid? We don't know what this can do to the body, it may kill you!"_

"_I am sorry; I thought this could had answers"_

"_well even if it does t we aren't going to use it, the last thing I want is one of you dying on me, what if Lucy found out I let you die?"_

I smiled grimly, as if Lucy actually cared that much for me…..

We explored the area, Gray and Aisse explored the surrounding forest, Erza and Happy the bridge and Lisanna and me the dust. Since I was already "poisoned" it didn't matter and Lisanna wasn't on Aisse's priority list, probably she couldn't care less whether she died or lived.

She was weird in that sense; before, she made a big fuss about touching that dust but when it seemed she was getting close to people she pulled away. I looked back to watch her. Gray and her were immersed in exploring the place, though there was a bit of small talk between the two, they rarely looked at each other, somehow they radiated a peaceful energy, it was relaxing to watch them and I just wondered if Lucy and I gave out that kind of feeling before. I immediately rejected that idea, Lucy and I would never give out that kind of feeling; how could we? When I was such a terrible friend.

Suddenly Erza and Happy came back, they where both out of breath and when we questioned them about their sudden appearance, Erza pointed at bridge's direction, trying to catch her breath

"_There-i-is a-t-t-tr-ain-co-ming"_

I bent next to her and asked _"What?" _

"_There is a train coming, hurry!"_

We all ran to the bridge and as Erza said there was a train, the sudden thought of the train made me shiver. But the strangest thing happened when the train was about to cross the bridge a strange black light covered it and Aisse and Erza screamed:

"_Come on this is our chance! Hurry"_ we all rushed to the train, and climbed on it, we used the back entrance and slid in. when the light finished covering it. We disappeared and where transported.

Lucy's PVO

When I was about to attack the monster again a light swallowed us both and we disappeared, I tried to look for Aisse but the monster was taking all of my attention, one opening and I was done for.

We appeared in a strange realm, everything was black, we were in a city, or that was what it seemed to me. Tall buildings and a huge castle. I had never seen this type of place before, the buildings where all made of metal and there where people walking around with chains, that looked like leashes. Strange creatures that resembled the monster where pulling on the leashes, it seemed as if humans were pets or even worse slaves.

I fought the monster with various God slayer magic attacks. I tried to crash him with a meteor blast but he swallowed it all, I called Loke and Gemini. While Virgo (who was already out) and Loke kept him busy, Gemini and I casted Uranometria. We hit the creature with its full potential and it started to burn, I used heavenly god blast and hit the creature right in the abdomen, causing it to bend forward and clutch its burning flesh. It made a horrible sound between a growl and a cry. I used the heavenly blast again and it exploded. The creatures around me stopped and gave me dead glares, I had probably killed an important member of their "clan" and now they were resenting me. I decided to keep a low profile, so I put my cloak on (provided by Virgo) and walked to a small alley, I followed it until I found a small house.

I decided I had already pissed off too many creatures and one more would not matter, I went inside the house prepared to disintegrate its owner but I was surprised to find a small girl, a man with a broken leg and two old men sitting by a cards game.

"_Um…hello"_

The girl's face lit up and said "_welcome, come inside Onee-san"_

I smiled kindly at her, she seemed a bit weak, and she had purple bruises around her body, there was also a brown bandage covering her head, in some parts it was covered in a blackish red and I prayed it wasn't blood.

"_Um what is this place?"_

"_We are refugees!" _one of the old men said without looking up from his game.

"_Refugees?" _ I asked a bit confused

The man with the broken leg turned to face me and answered: "_yes, we were all riding trains to the city and strange black smoke covered the trains and made them appear here, then the strange creatures outside started to sell the others, my daughter and I managed to escape, we ran and tried to hide but some of the creatures found us, they hit us until we could not move anymore, they were going to take my daughter but I got in the way and they broke my leg, they pushed me back and lifted her by the waist. She was screaming and I thought everything was lost but this Hugh and Delais killed the creatures with magic and they brought us here."_

I looked down, probably tons of little girls were separated from their parents, people were tortured and nobody had done anything, I clenched my fists.

"_Don't do anything reckless, you don't have the energy_" said a husky voice

I looked up, it was the same man that had spoken to me before, and he was still looking at the game

"_But we can just stand and do nothing! You have magic so help me"_

He continued his game and with a calm voice said: "_Hugh and I have magic but it's not strong enough, we managed to beat small demons but I highly doubt we'll be able to defeat one"_

"_Um…. I think I defeated one…" I said a bit hesitant _

The old man finally looked up from his game and with expectant eyes said "_you did?"_

"_I think so; it is the giant version of the ones walking around town, right?"_

Surprised, he looked at me intensively as if looking at a rare specimen, _"yes it is_" he said slowly, pronouncing every word.

"_But still you haven't recovered yet, you look pretty weak"_ said the other man

"_But we can't let this continue…"_

"_It would cause more trouble for you to go out there and fight, if you lose, all the humans held captive would be punished"_

I sighed, he was right, I could not fight another monster with the strength I had now….

"_If you want you can stay here with us Onee-san" _said the small girl, taking my hand in hers

"_Thank you!"_

"_As long as you don't cause any trouble"_ the old man I believed to be Delais added

"_Thank you all so much"_ I bowed to them and the little girl showed me the house; it was small but was clean and had a nice feeling.

"_I am sorry you have been so kind to me and yet I never asked your name"_

"_I am Lucinda! What's your name Onee-san?"_

I was a bit shocked, it was a very strange coincidence we had the same name, I paused for a second and then I answered: _"Lucy"_

"_We have the same name!" _she said while flashing a smile

I smiled back and giggled, when we were about to head back when we heard a loud crash outside, I gulped, something was breaking and I knew who was doing it….

**I hope you liked this chapter! If you have any suggestions, comments or ideas please tell me!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Sorry for the late update guys! . I have been really busy and I didn't want to rush things! Actually I had the draft for this chapter long time ago. I thank you all for the reviews and favorites! You all inspire me to keep it up! **** Thank you all again. Also I am planning in turning this into a comic book so if any of you have any ideas or preferences Aisses look, costumes, characters please contact me!**

Chapter 15 "badump"

Lucy's PVO

We hurried down the stairs, I ran to the door and turned the handle but a shaky hand stopped me _"didn't I tell you before? You can't go little girl!"_

"_The ones causing the ruckus are probably my friends so please let me go!"_

He let go of my hand and pushed me forward, while sighing

"_Just don't cause any trouble"_

I smiled and waved goodbye, I ran to the place the explosion came from, but since I tried not to stand out it took me longer than expected, I only ran through dark alleys and my hood was always covering my face, I walked past some of the creatures, they were running away. I stood in the shadows, my back pasted to the concrete wall, I looked carefully to the place the scene was happening and let out a gasp, as expected Natsu and the others were responsible, Aisse was in the back with her arms crossed, she was lifting a monster with her mind and asking him questions, I gulped…poor guy…

Natsu kept on screaming and causing a ruckus

"_Where is Lucy? What did you do with her?"_

He destroyed a few more buildings and then came back and continued:

"_If you even dared to touch one single hair of her head you will die"_

Happy was scratching monsters, Erza was hitting and destroying monsters and buildings equally, and Gray was freezing everything on his way.

I gulped again, if this got out of control, they would send more of those gigantic monsters and we would all end up dead, when Natsu was about to fire again one of this blasts, I did the most stupid think I could think of, I ran towards him and hugged him by the waist, I grabbed him so hard that he stopped on his track and looked dumbfounded at me. I could feel a blush crawling to my face

"_Natsu stop! I am fine!" I_ pleaded with my eyes still closed

They all stopped and looked at me, Aisse worriedly came to my side an attacked me with questions, I removed my hands from Natsu's body, he flinched, it seemed he wanted to stay like that

"_We need to go, we have to keep a low profile, follow me guys! I'll explain later" _I shouted

They all nodded and followed me, we took a lot of turns, so we could lose anyone that could be on our trail, and then we finally arrived at the house. They were all quiet, following my every move.

I opened the door slowly and went in, Natsu was right behind me and was about to enter but Aisse pushed him and came in first

"_Hey!"_

"_Idiot"_ she looked back and rolled her eyes, Gray saw their little fight and pushed Natsu back and ruffled Aisse's hair, she looked up angrily and tried to shake his hand away but he moved swiftly and pinched her nose. She turned the color of Erza's hair and her mouth started to tremble, I could see she was embarrassed and a small grin appeared on my face, _"cute_" I thought.

I presented them all to the "refugees", the small girl got a quick liking to Erza and grabbed her hand _"onne-chan come, I will show you around"_, Erza was blushing I could tell this girl reminded her of someone because she looked at her dearly , _"um.. I think we should all rest for now, but you have some explaining to do"_ she said while looking at me.

The old men resumed the game they were playing before I arrived and the man with the broken leg went to the back apparently he was going to change his bandages. Aisse went into a room to cure some of her wounds and have a " bit of peace" or that's what she said, Gray wasn't too far behind, he followed her every move, they looked like a couple but Aisse was pushing Gray away. The only ones left where Natsu, Lisanna and I, because Happy had decided t search the kitchen, _"they don't have any food" _he cried, _"Natsu go fetch me something!"_

I decided staying with Natsu and Lisanna in the same room wasn't a good idea so I stepped backward trying to be discrete and staring to go up the stairs when a hand grabbed my wrist, it was Natsu.

"_Hey can I go with you?"_ he scratched the back of his head, I looked at him and then to Lisanna, he had left her standing there alone to come with me. I couldn't believe my eyes, before he had chosen Lisanna over me, but now he was choosing me over her…. I was about to accept his offer when I suddenly remembered all the things that happened before I left and a wound began to open in my heart, I brushed it away and ignored Natsu. He realized I was doing it on purpose and decided to follow me.

I speeded up my pace and so did Natsu he was walking next to me, so I ran as fast as I could and went into my new room, I was about to close the door in his face, when he sipped in and I ended up closing the door behind both of us .

I sighed in relief thinking I had locked him out but when I opened my eyes Natsu had already pinned me down to the wall

"_Hey… let me go!"_ I noticed he wasn't moving so I decided to use a more forceful tone

"_Natsu I order you to let me go! I don't want you to be here so please leave me alone"_ a hurt expression appeared on his face and I saw his grip lose on my arms but he didn't let me go

"_I am sorry Lucy I know I was a terrible friend and I shouldn't have done the things I did…. I should have realized that I could hurt you…"_

The hole in my heart was slowly getting bigger; he was apologizing to me….

"_Natsu please…" _

He cut me off and continued

"_Lucy stop, don't try to reason and make things seem like they weren't a big deal because they were but the things that happened are in the past and I don't expect you to forgive me, I just want you to be the happiest, I want you to be your cheerful self. Even though I miss you like hell if you are happier with that weird girl then I will be fine with it! I won't be a bad friend Lucy!"_

Tears were welling up on my eyes. A few days ago I despised the idea of seeing Natsu, when I saw him again I was about to go on a mental breakdown but now….. He was filling my heart with warmth, butterflies were flying in my stomach. I started to panic and the memories of the day Natsu and I battled came flooding into my mind, fear and anger got the best of me and I used all my strength to push him off me, I ran outside and went down stairs, Natsu didn't follow me, he stood there, frozen still in the spot I left him.

Around the table the others were discussing our sleeping partners, after Natsu came down, with his shoulders and head down, full of sadness and disappointment, Aisse said she wanted to sleep in the same room I did, but Hugh said "_you are both injured it would be better to sleep with someone else, you two can't take care of each other" _

She looked down, he was right, I was about to argue when Gray said _"I'll take care of this brute right here"_ he pointed at Aisse and lifted her of the floor, bridal style, she started to move around and demanded him to put her down, but his grip was strong, Hugh pointed at a room and Gray with Aisse still fighting in his arms went inside then he closed the door. A smile appeared on my face; those two looked like a newlywed couple…It seemed nice.

Erza was monopolized by the little girl, so she was already taken; she glanced at me and whispered "_we need to talk, soon!_" I let out a sight the only ones left were Natsu, Lisanna and Happy, I didn't want to sleep with Lisanna so I did the only thing I could think of, even if it was stupid:

"_I'll sleep with Natsu"_ I grabbed his hand and led him to my room, my cheeks were red and so where Natsu's. Erza and Happy both looked at each other and Happy rolled his tongue singing "_you llike him_" I blushed harder and hurried. When we were both in the room I closed the door behind us.

Natsu looked at me intensively, I turned around my cheeks were flushed and, we were silent for a while and then Natsu said:

"_Why did you do that?"_ He came closer and leaned down, his eyes were staring down into mine, and I could feel his breathe, it was warm and soft, and it had a nice minty smell.

My heart started to beat harder and I hugged myself, trying to build an invisible barrier between us, it just didn't seem to work, I closed my eyes and after a while Natsu gave up and went to the couch

"_You sleep in the bed I'll sleep here"_ he said without looking at me

"_No!"_ I panicked

"_it isn't fair that I dragged you here against your will and that you'll have to sleep here with me…."_

"_Lucy…that's not really a problem" _

"_Please Natsu sleep on the bed" _

I went to the couch and sat on it, I was determined not to move. I was about to lay down when the most unexpected thing happened, Natsu lifted me up, bridal style, and carried me to the bed, he dropped me and he went to the other side and jumped on it, I stared at him wide eyed,

"_What are you doing_?" I tried to move back but he grabbed me by the shoulders and pulled me down again

"_If you won't sleep in the bed when I sleep on the couch and I won't sleep on the bed when you sleep on the couch, then the only solution is that we both sleep in the bed since the couch is too small for both of us, unless you want to sleep on top of me"_ he said with a cheeky smile on his face.

"_Natsu, Stop joking around!" _I said while hitting him weakly with my fists

"_ouch"_ he said while chuckling "_I didn't know you wanted to sleep on top of me that badly"_

I blushed harder, I didn't mind sleeping with someone else on my bed but the thought of sleeping with Natsu on a bed, after meeting for the first time in almost three months was kind of…..

He turned out the light and whispered in my ear _"good night_", it was then that I noticed that I was crushed against his strong muscular chest, I tried to move back but his arms were around me and he held me with a strong grasp

"_Natsu let me go I need to change…" _I pleaded

"_If I let you go, you won't come back"_ his voice was sad and nostalgic, he buried his nose in my head and said:

"_You smell nice"_

Another blush was crawling into my face, I was glad it was dark or it would have been even more awkward

"_Natsu I am just going to change my clothes, it's not like I have anywhere to run off to"_

He was a bit startled and turned on the light

"_So if you could run away you would?"_ I felt his grip loosen and I used that to move away, I stood up and ignored his question. I didn't know if I would, somewhere in my heart I wanted to stay in his arms but then another part begged me to leave, it just wanted to move away.

"_Lucy you didn't answer"_

I looked back with an apologetic look and said: _"I don't know Natsu_" my answer didn't surprise him, in fact he seemed to be expecting it, he stood up and followed to me to the couch, I turned around and he raised an eyebrow

"_What is it? You want to sleep with me on the couch?"_

"_Um…no… I left my bag in our world and I don't have anything here….."_

"_So you were going to run away!"_ he cried, losing his mischievous bad boy act

"_No, no you are mistaken I had forgotten I didn't have anything here"_ I went to the bet and laid down

"_See, I am not going anywhere now come on and sleep I am tired"_

He was a bit confused, he stared down at me and nodded, he walked to his side of the bed and lifted the covers, then he lay down. When we were both in bed and ready to sleep, Natsu moved closer and pointed at the empty space between his chest and arms.

I looked at it confused "_what is it?" _

"_If I don't hold you, you will run away, I have to make sure you stay here!"_

"_Natsu stop playing around, I am not going anywhere"_

"_I don't believe you! Come here"_

I was blushing by that time but I did not move, I wasn't going to sleep in his arms…

He stopped insisting and when I thought he was about to give up he grabbed my and pulled me closer to him, he crushed me against his chest, forcing me to bury my head on it.

He smelled nice and his chest was warm and lean, I could hear his heart beat , its fast badump sang to me sweetly and I drifted into a sweet dream, before I was completely unconscious I slipped my arms under his and hugged him tightly, my legs intertwined with his and I pushed him closer, I felt him flitch but he did not protest instead he held me closer.

**Natsu and Lucy are so cute! Thanks for reading! I promise Ill update soon! Please feel free to tell me your opinions, I would really appreciate your comments. Thank you!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey guys! Thanks for all the reviews and the support, it really keeps me going! This chapter is all in Natsu's PVO, it is last chapter but in his version, please read it, it is all fluffy and there are a few things that didn't appear on chapter 15 **

Chapter 16 this side of you

Natsu's PVO

As soon as we appeared on the weird place, full of monsters I saw one of Lucy's ribbons on the ground shredded and bloody. Anger and fear took over me and I went berserk destroying everything along the way. I had to find Lucy, she couldn't be dead!

"_If you even dared to touch one single hair of her head you will die"_ I yelled with rage.

The others weren't far behind and they too were overcome by anger, destroying everything and everyone that crossed our way.

I prepared myself for another attack when I felt two soft hands envelope me and hug me tightly

"_Natsu stop_" a melodic voice, that I could recognize anywhere, said. Renaissance hurried to our side and started to ask Lucy millions of questions; she removed her hands from my waist and I flinched, it was like a piece of me was being ripped off.

Lucy told us to keep a low profile and to follow her, and so we did, quietly. As we walked through back allies and narrow streets my eyes continued to linger on Lucy, I couldn't keep my eyes of her; her rhythmic hips and sensual curves, her silky hair and porcelain skin, her cute way of walking; I loved everything about her.

We arrived at a house and Lucy entered, I proceeded to go after her, after all I didn't want to lose sight of her even for a second but suddenly someone pushed me backwards and entered before me, _"hey_" I said alarmed to have lost Lucy.

"_Idiot"_ Aisse hissed while glaring at me, and then she rolled her eyes. I gulped she probably knew I had been watching Lucy, and she probably thought I was a pervert. When I tried to explain Gray pushed me and ruffled her hair. I grumbled while these two were having their little "_fight"_ Lucy had gone inside and I could not see her anymore. I grew impatient and pushed them both inside, when Erza and Lisanna came in an old man closed the door behind us. It was then that I noticed the run down place we were staying in and the people in it. They were all injured and sick, they looked sad and depressed.

Lucy presented them to us and explained that they were refugees, and then she told us what was going on and what the monsters did whit the humans they captured. After, the others went their ways and only Lucy, Lisanna and I were in the room. Happy started to talk to me but I ignored him as I noticed Lucy leave, I couldn't be away from her…even though I was a terrible friend I couldn't leave her alone.

I asked her if I could accompany her but she ignored me and started to speed up her pace so I wouldn't catch up with her, I found it adorable and speeded up my pace too. Then she started to run and I couldn't keep myself from laughing. _"She was so adorable_" I managed to slip inside and she closed the door, in a fast motion I pinned her on the wall.

She noticed and ordered me to let her go, I was about to follow her order but if I did she would never hear what I had to say, I needed to tell her. I loosened my grip on her but I did not let her go.

"_I am sorry Lucy I know I was a terrible friend and I shouldn't have done the things I did…. I should have realized that I could hurt you…"_

"_Natsu please…" _

I didn't let her continue, I knew that if I did I would never had the guts to face her again.

"_Lucy stop, don't try to reason and make things seem like they weren't a big deal because they were but the things that happened are in the past and I don't expect you to forgive me, I just want you to be the happiest, I want you to be your cheerful self. Even though I miss you like hell if you are happier with that weird girl then I will be fine with it! I won't be a bad friend Lucy!"_

I looked at Lucy straight into her eyes and I noticed she was on the verge of tears, my heart shrunk, "_why couldn't I make Lucy happy? Why did I always make her cry?"_ she caught me off guard and pushed me backwards. After a while of sulking by myself I decided it was time to go downstairs, at least I had to try to be useful.

When I arrived they were discussing the sleeping partners, my heart started to beat faster and I looked at Lucy, but then again she would never chose me.

Gray took Renaissance into a room and disappeared, "_seriously, if he wants to beat her and prove that he was a better mage he shouldn't do it while she was sleeping; I mean I knew Gray was a pest but a cheater?"_

unexpectedly Lucy took my hand and said she wanted to sleep in the same room I did, I couldn't believe my eyes or my ears, I was dumbfounded for a second but Lucy lead me to her room and close the door. My mind started to wander of and fantasize about the inapropi-things we could do. I blushed, I wasn't supposed to think of Lucy that way but my body didn't seem to obey me and it cornered Lucy into a corner, I couldn't stop. I bent down and looked straight into her eyes. It was a compromising position and I knew that one wrong step and there was no way to stop me. I sighed and walked to a couch, I had to control myself,_ "You sleep in the bed I'll sleep here"_ I said without looking at her, I was blushing and my face was burning of embarrassment as I realized what I was about to do before.

"_No!"_ I hear her say

"_It isn't fair that I dragged you here against your will and that you'll have to sleep here with me…."_

"_Lucy…that's not really a problem" _I winced, if she actually knew how much I wanted to be here and how many dirty thoughts had crossed my mind, she wouldn't be saying that…

"_Please Natsu sleep on the bed" _I saw her walk to the couch and sit on it. I laughed inwardly, she was definitely really cute. I decided to push my luck and I lifted her up, just like guys did to their lover, I carried her to the bed and put her down, then I lay down next to her, my eyes fixed on her, on the valley between her breasts, on the soft skin of her neck, on the inviting curves. My breath accelerated, I wanted her so much!

"_What are you doing_?" she said moving backwards, I grabbed her by the shoulders and pulled her down again.

"_If you won't sleep in the bed when I sleep on the couch and I won't sleep on the bed when you sleep on the couch, then the only solution is that we both sleep in the bed since the couch is too small for both of us, unless you want to sleep on top of me"_ I said with a devilish smile on his face.

"_Natsu, Stop joking around!" _she said while hitting me weakly with her fists, she was so adorable, I really wanted to toy with her.

"_I didn't know you wanted to sleep on top of me that badly" _I said while chuckling

I saw her blush and immerse into her thoughts, quickly I slid my hands around her waist and pulled her down then I whispered in her ear and she flinched, I noticed her heartbeat accelerate and a sudden ray of hope lit my heart. Gently I placed my head on top of her; her sweet smell filled my nostrils and I suddenly craved for more.

The ray of hope died out as I realized Lucy would run away if she could, my grip on her loosened and she stood up and walked to the couch, I went after her. She suddenly stopped and turned around, again I felt like toying with her and I said:

"_What is it? You want to sleep with me on the couch?"_

"_Um…no… I left my bag in our world and I don't have anything here….."_

"_So you were going to run away!"_ I cried, losing my mischievous act

"_No, no you are mistaken I had forgotten I didn't have anything here"_

What she did next surprised me, she went to the bed and laid down on it, I was a bit confused but I walked to my side and lay down too. My arms suddenly stung as I realized of the empty space between them, somehow Lucy fitted in perfectly, as if it was for her. She asked me what I was doing and I told her the lamest excuse I could think of:

"_If I don't hold you, you will run away, I have to make sure you stay here!"_

"_Natsu stop playing around, I am not going anywhere"_

"_I don't believe you! Come here"_

She didn't move, but I wasn't even "half ready" to give up, I grabbed her and pulled her closer, crushing her against my chest. My heart beat faster as I realized what I had done. She buried her head on my chest and started to drift away, I smiled victoriously. Before she was completely out, her arms slipped around my waist, she hugged me tightly; her body was so close to mine I could barely move. I could feel her breasts push against my chest; I blushed as I noticed she wasn't wearing a bra.

"_Gess, be more careful, you are with a guy here, you know!"_ I said angrily, Lucy openly trusted anyone, I could easily…

"_Natsu I missed you" _she said groggy, she was already asleep.

I was speechless, had I heard right? Did she just say she missed me?

I blushed harder and muttered _"I won't allow you to show this side of you to other guys, only me you understand?"_

I kissed her head and hugged her tightly as I drifted into sleep.

**This chapter was so cute; I kept on screaming like a fan girl as I was writing it. Natsu is always so dense and yet he managed to be a flirt. I bet Lucy is really confused. I hope you enjoyed it, ifyou have any comments please tell me!**

**Until next chapter**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey guys, thank you for waiting and I really sorry! I was supposed to update soon but I got caught up in a lot of work and I couldn't write for a while! I tried my best in this chapter to make up for the lost months…. I hope you guys can continue to read my work it makes really happy and I am really thankful. So I hope you all enjoy it **

Chapter 17 what I wanted to say

_I was running through a dark forest, the earth was disappearing beneath me, it was all been consumed by the dark force. I had to keep on going, I had to save them!_

_I arrived at the stone dais, it was just like I remembered it, there was someone standing in the middle, I couldn't remember the name. The nameless person was turning into stone and the dais began to shatter as the grotesque laughter began to get louder…._

Lucy's PVO

My eyes fluttered open, as I tried to stretch my arms I noticed I was wrapped in Natsu's, his strong grip and toned muscles send electric currents down my spine. His breathing was harmonious, his chest went up and down, and it was soothing. As I began to drift away once more Natsu woke up with a low yawn.

"_M-morning Lucy!"_ he said in his manly and yet childish voice, it had a seductive tone in it that scared and exited me at the same time.

"_um..Natsu…could you.." _I hesitated

"_What was that?"_ his face was inches away from mine, I could feel his breathing on my face, it was warm and surprisingly fresh,

"_um..Could you un-wrap your arms from my body?"_ I said as I tried to push him away, but his arms were so tight around me that it was impossible to move….

"_Oh! Sorry was I hugging you too hard but I was just copying you, since you hugged me tightly yesterday so.."_

My cheeks turned a deep shade of red and I said nothing, it was partially true that I hugged Natsu but on my defense, I was falling asleep and I usually cuddle against my pillow and he happened to be so warm…

"_ugh, I wasn't hugging you, it's just that I usually have Loke next to me so, it was kind of mechanical, I was probably thinking it was him so… you are not really that special"_ when the words left my mouth Natsu's expression looked as if I had slapped him really hard, I had seriously hurt him, I had to apologize

"_I am sorry I shouldn't have…"_

"_Stop it, it's okay Lucy really"_ he said nodding

What was with him that no matter what I said I couldn't completely push him away…

"_But what I said…"_ I was about to continue when he grabbed my hands and said

"_Lucy I understand you didn't mean it that way, I know" _

"_Natsu, I..um"_

"_What is it?"_

"_um.. It was nothing! We should go meet the other now"_

I jumped out of bed and ran to the door and without looking back I went downstairs. I noticed voices down the hall and I followed them.

When I arrived Erza, Aisse, Lisanna and a very grumpy Gray with a red "hand mark" on his face where discussing something,

"_Morning guys! What's going on?"_ Aisse turned around and gave me a quick look, she raised her eyebrow and then turned around without muttering a word

"_Well its decided Lucy and Gray will go create a distraction in the west district; Lisanna , Happy and Natsu will go to the east; Renaissance and me will sneak in the castle and kill whatever is controlling this "things""_

"_What? What's going on?"_ I asked a bit confused, they had already created a plan and had it all mapped out. Had Natsu and I taken that long?

"_I'll explain later Lucy, let's go"_ Gray grumbled, he looked back at Erza and Aisse and glared

"_Oh…Okay_" I followed Gray through dark allies and narrow streets, the silence was awkward and I decided it was time to break the ice.

"_Um so what's up with you and Aisse? You get along pretty well?"_

"_What's up with you disappearing for months?"_

"_You didn't answer my question"_

"_Well I don't feel like answering"_

"_yess what's with you? You have been all grumpy"_

"_Shut up"_

"_I will" _I stuck my tongue out to him and we continued to walk in silence.

The silence was unbearable, as we walked the streets became longer and never seemed to end, our shoes made a strange noise as they hit the stones; I crouched my shoulders, Gray's mood was starting to stick to me and I frowned, I needed to stop, I needed my feelings to reach him….

"_I am sorry"_ I said without thinking but I was desperate, I needed to talk...

Gray didn't stop and continued to walked, his strides became longer, faster; I frowned again, he was starting to piss me off, while I was pouring my heart out to him, he continued as if nothing happened;

"_I said: I am sorry, are you deaf or something?"_ I shouted, my voice echoed, bouncing against the narrow walls around us, he stopped walking and the seconds felt like hours, my heart was bouncing on my chest at an unstoppable rate,

"_What are you sorry for?_" he finally said

"_For not giving you an explanation when I left, I mean you deserved it after all you were my friend even though you didn't act like one those last few days"_

"_What do you mean I didn't act like a friend Lucy?"_ he asked while turning around, his eyes met mine, they were cold and hard, they scared me a bit

"_Well you guys kicked me out of the team remember?"_ I demanded as that old wound started to open up, "_I know I wasn't the strongest but I thought you guys didn't care, I thought you valued who I was, not what I could do"_

"_Kicked you out? Lucy we asked if it was okay for us to do a mission, one mission not two or four just one, with Lisanna; we didn't ask you to leave! We just thought that you might have felt uncomfortable since we would have started talking about the past and stuff…"_

I didn't have anything to say back at him, we both felt silent and after a few minutes that felt like forever he added:

"_I don't know about the others but I thought you were really strong, you have always been…."_

"_You are just saying that because I can kick your butt now and you should have made it clear that you didn't want me out of the team but you ignored me and when I left you didn't stop me…"_ I wined, I knew I was acting stupid and like a little kid but I just had to say all those things I had bottled up for so long…

"_Yeah you probably can kick my butt if that brute trained you but what I am trying to say is that: I didn't befriend you because of your strength, I did it because you are nice and cool and I have fun with you and Lucy I didn't stop you because you were determined, I had never seen you like that before, you were focused, even thought I didn't want you to leave a part of me knew that you needed to go, if I ignored you please forgive, you know I can be quite dense sometimes" _

Tears were starting to fall from my eyes, I tried to stop them but they kept on falling, between sobs I added:

"_But..You..thought.. I... was a .. Burden.."_

He laughed and said _"sometimes but to be honest who hasn't? I think I have been a burden to you too, I mean how many times have I entered your house, touched your stuff without permission?"_

I laughed a bit and nod _"I guess you are kind of right, thank you, for all that you said"_

"_Nah it was the truth and I really wanted to say that since I first saw you in the forest, but I guess everything is clear now right?"_

I sighed in relief _"yeah, we should probably do what we are supposed to"_

"_If Erza saw us she should probably hit me for not doing our job"_

I laughed but suddenly a strange groan filled the air, leaving both of us speechless, the earth cracked and trembled beneath us, fire and pitch black smoke started to come from the east, Natsu's direction….

**Well so what do you guys think? I really appreciate your opinions and comments, to be honest I reread all reviews when I am feeling down, the cheer me up. I hope you continue to like what I write, I will try my best next time too. **


End file.
